ceux qui comptent
by carolys
Summary: Une jeune fille débarque en 6e année à Poudlard. une fille étrange que Drago et Harry auront bien du mal à cerner...un retour dans le passé une nouvelle énigme...


Harry Potter Fanfiction

Chapitre 1

Une rentrée mouvementée

Angoissée. Voilà le mot exact pour décrire Cassandra à ce moment-là. C'était la rentrée des classes et la jeune fille débutait sa sixième année. En regardant furtivement sa montre elle s'aperçut qu'elle était en retard, ce qui la fit stressée encore un peu plus. Elle avait mis un temps fou à faire tenir toutes ses affaires sur le dos de Farouk son sombral et Hanna son cheval ailé. Bientôt une pluie fine s'ajouta à son grand désespoir. Ce n'était certes pas une pluie diluvienne mais elle trempa Cassandra et ses compagnons en quelques minutes.

Elle finit enfin par voir de loin les nombreuses lumières de Poudlard et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils atterrirent sur la pelouse du parc.

Comme elle ne savait pas vraiment où s'adresser, Cassandra se dirigea, brides en main, vers la grande porte du château. Elle frappa avec le gros loquet de fer et attendit… mais personne ne vint. La jeune fille se décida donc, et entra dans le hall en compagnie de ses chevaux.

Excusez-moi, il y a quelqu'un ?demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte qui raisonna dans les couloirs environnant. Après l'écho un long silence suivit. Cassandra attendit. Elle entendit soudain le bruit sec et caractéristique des talons martelant le sol. Une silhouette s'éleva en haut de l'escalier principal. Une dame au grand chapeau vert foncé avec de belles plumes de faisan certainement, lui dit alors :

Vous devez êtres mademoiselle Ladewig Cassandra, je suppose ?

Vous supposez bien Madame, je suis désolée d'être en retard mais voyager seule en pleine nuit avec tous ces bagages n'est pas chose aisée.

Ce n'est pas grave mais il faut vous dépêcher, la cérémonie de répartition est déjà finie mais le dîner vient de commencer. Suivez-moi !

Un instant s'il vous plaît, je ne peux pas laisser mes chevaux trempés ici…je n'en ai pas pour lontemps…

Notre garde chasse va venir s'occuper d'eux ne vous inquiétez pas. A présent venez ! dit elle gentiment mais fermement. Elles marchèrent toutes deux dans un long corridor qui aboutit devant une porte en bois massif. Avant que la femme pousse la porte, Cassandra lui demanda :

euh… Madame comment vous appelez-vous ? je ne connais rien de Poudlard …c'est ma première année ici.

Je suis le professeur Mc Gonagall, professeur de métamorphoses et directrice adjointe de cette école. Après le repas venez me voir dans mon bureau ou allez voir le directeur de votre maison. Cassandra demanda encore quelques précisions sur le fonctionnement de l'école qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de rappeler pour les amateurs d'Harry Potter.

Le professeur ouvrit les portes d'un geste ample et avança d'un pas énergique entre les grandes tables. La jeune fille la suivit la tête haute car elle avait conscience que tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur elle il s'agissait de faire bonne impression. Mais elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose à cet instant :disparaître.

Mc Gonagall s'arrêta en face d'une autre table qui, posée sur une estrade dominait toute la salle. Tous les professeurs y siégeaient et un homme à la barbe blanche, au centre de la table, se leva. Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Cassandra supposa qu'il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore le directeur. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête puis il prit la parole :

Je voudrai vous présentez une nouvelle élève de sixième année, Mademoiselle Ladewig Cassandra. Le choixpeau décidera une nouvelle fois de la maison qui lui conviendra. Je vous demande à tous de lui faire bon accueil !

« le choixpeau c'est qui ça le choixpeau » se demanda Cassandra.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall apporta alors un tabouret et un chapeau noir miteux. Elle fit asseoir la jeune fille et attendit, le vieux chapeau dans les mains en face de Cassandra. A sa grande surprise elle vit le chapeau bouger et se redresser. Mais ce qu'il fit ensuite l'étonna encore plus il récita :

Réveillez me voici

De nouveau je choisis

Selon les critères

Et les caractères

La maison de Poudlard

Faisant de la magie un art

A Serpentard vont les audacieux

A Poufsoufle, les volontaires

A gryffondor, les courageux

A Serdaigle ceux qui veulent parfaire

Leur enseignement

Et de contentement

Les maisons

Crieront

Mon nom !

Le professeur posa alors le choixpeau sur la tête de Cassandra. Celle-ci entendit la voix du choixpeau dans sa tête qui lui disait : « as-tu une préférence ? je ne te conseille pas la maison Poufsoufle, tu t'y ennuierais vite, ni Serdaigle tu ne sembles pas avoir cette soif d'apprendre qu'ils ont… Alors, Gryffodor ou Serpentard ? » affolée la jeune fille répondit bêtement un je ne sais pas quel serait le mieux pour moi.

« je choisirai donc pour toi… » un long silence suivit et soudain le choixpeau cria dans la salle :

SERPENTARD !!!

Toute la table des serpentards se mit aussitôt à scander son nom. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table, une jeune fille rousse lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle lui donna une assiette en lui disant :

Tu dois avoir faim, il est assez tard.

Merci. Oui je meurs de faim, j'avalerai n'importe quoi… elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux plat et tomba sur une gelée verte … enfin presque ! finit-elle par dire.

Donc tu t'appelles Cassandra ladewig, c'est bien ça ?

Exactement.

Je m'appelle Violette Apriam. Je suis aussi en sixième année.

Enchantée. Répondit-elle souriante car elle ne s'attendait à tant d'attention.

Et tu nous viens d'où ? demanda la jeune fille rousse.

De la France.

Ah, tu es donc Française ? Cassandra hocha la tête en guise de réponse car elle avait la bouche pleine. Violette lui laissa le temps de manger un peu avant de continuer son interrogatoire :

-Mais tu n'étais pas dans le Poudlard express alors. Comment es-tu venue jusqu'ici ?

-Je suis venue avec mes deux chevaux.

-De la France ??! s'étonna Violette.

-Non du Sud de l'Angleterre. Je suis arrivée de France voilà un mois.

-Ahh ! mais tu as du mettre longtemps à cheval !

-Pas tellement, en fait, mais ce n'était pas facile de voler par ce temps en pleine nuit avec toutes mes affaires.

-Tu volais, ou lalalala, c'est moi qui suis fatiguée ou c'est toi qui t'exprime mal ?

-C'est de ma faute, je recommence, je suis arrivée avec mon cheval ailé Hasan et mon sombral Farouk.

Cassandra vit la jeune fille grimacer à l'évocation du sombral. Cette créature ne pouvait être vu que par des personnes qui avaient déjà vu quelqu'un mourir. Par conséquent, elle avait très mauvaise réputation, on disait que c'était le cheval du malheur car il mangeait de la viande.

Néanmoins Violette se reprit vite et s'exclama :

-ouah tu as un cheval ailé, c'est très rare !

-oui c'est vrai. Admit-elle.

Pendant qu'elle dévorait une patte de poulet Cassandra remarqua que beaucoup de personnes la dévisageaient à la table en face. Elle se pencha au dessus de son assiette et murmura à Violette :

- Pourquoi me regardent-ils tous là-bas ?

La jeune fille rousse se retourna et dit finalement :

-bah, fais pas attention à eux, ce sont des Gryffondors. C'est la guerre ouverte entre nos deux maisons, ils te jaugent je pense pour savoir si tu es une adversaire redoutable, rigola-t-elle.

Le repas se termina et Dumbledore congédia les élèves. Cassandra demanda à Violette où elle pourrait trouver le garde-chasse.

-Hagrid est reconnaissable de très loin ! c'est l'homme le plus grand ici, tu pourras le trouver dans sa cabane dans le parc près de la forêt interdite. Hé minute tu ne peux pas y aller maintenant !

-Mais il faut que je vois Hasan et Farouk et puis mes affaires sont restées…

-T'inquiètes pas pour tes affaires, elles sont déjà montées si tu veux mon avis.

Cassandra se résigna donc et suivit Violette pour monter au dortoir. Mais un jeune homme blond et d'une extrême pâleur se posta devant elles. Il était accompagné par deux grands dadets.( pas au sens propre)

Violette s'arrêta et murmura furtivement à l'oreille de Cassandra :

-Malefoy !

-Lademist, il faut que tu me suives jusqu'au bureau du professeur Rogue ! dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

-Euh …oui d'accord, Violette vas y je te rejoindrai après.

-Tu es sûre, je peux t'attendre tu sais… Malefoy l'interrompit

-Je la raccompagnerai. Allez-y vous deux il ne doit pas y en avoir pour longtemps.

-Allons-y ! Et Malefoy attira la jeune fille vers un escalier.

-Je suis le préfet de Serpentard, je m'appelle Draco Malefoy. Si je peut être utile, n'hésite pas !

-Merci. Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je me présente.

En effet, tu es Cassandra Lademist, c'est bien cela ? la jeune fille acquiesça. avec ton entrée tout le monde connait déjà ton nom.

-Tu connais les Malefoys ? demanda-il en bombant un peu le torse.

- non. je devrais?

Draco bien qu'un peu dépité de constater que son nom n'évoquait rien pour la jeune fille se reprit vite.

- oh pour savoir...Nous y sommes. Et il frappa à la porte. Une voix amère lui répondit :

-Entrez !!! Draco passa la tête par l'ouverture de la porte.

-Professeur, Cassandra Lademist. Dit-il. Puis il murmura à l'oreille de Cassandra « je t'attends ».

-Eh bien entrez donc ! s'exclama Rogue.

-Bonsoir professeur. Dit-elle.

-Comme on a pu vous le dire Miss Lademist je suis le professeur Rogue, j'enseigne l'art de la préparation de potions et je suis le directeur de la maison de Serpentard. J'ai quelques papiers à vous faire signer de toute urgence. Comme la jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul, il s'interrompit. Qu'avez vous Miss Lademist ? il ne s'agit là que de vulgaire papier pour vos deus chevaux ! dit-il d'une voix grinçante.

Il lui fit signer quelques papiers et la congédia après quelques recommandations, obligations, devoirs, règles, etc… cependant avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte Rogue la rappela. Elle se retourna avec un regard interrogateur mais rude car elle commençait à en avoir assez d'être là.

-J'ai une lettre de votre père sur mon bureau, je devais vous la remettre en main propre.

Cassandra prit la lettre d'un geste un peu brusque et sortit. Draco était assis par terre adossé eu mur. Tout en baillant il lui dit :

-Ah c'est pas trop tôt ! et il se leva.

-Désolée, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi long dit-elle ironiquement. Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'attendre.

-Si. Je te l'avais dit. Il esquissa un sourire. Laisse-moi deviner ! Il t'a baratiné avec les règles de l'école et tout le tralala ? Il a du te sortir le grand jeu pour que tu sois énervée à ce point.

Cassandra se radoucit alors un peu, après tout ce n' étais pas la faute de Draco. Elle n'avait pas à se venger sur lui.

-Et bien je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre chambre ? Si Mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine ? dit-il courtoisement en lui tendant son bras. Agréablement surprise, Cassandra joua le jeu et elle lui répondit d'un air majestueux en prenant son bras :

-Merci mon brave !

Arrivés devant le cadre cachant l'entrée des quartiers de Serpentard, Draco se planta face au tableau et prononça avec un air important :

Solsticium !

-Entrez. Lui répondit le tableau.

-Il faudra que tu te souviennes de ce mot de passe jusqu'à nouvel ordre pour rentrer ici. Fit-il en la regardant par dessus son épaule dans le petit couloir.

Ce couloir déboucha presque aussitôt sur une pièce qui ressemblait à un salon. En effet, il y avait des canapés verts avec des coussins couleur argent, une grande fenêtre donnait vue sur le parc de Poudlard.

Draco se dirigea ensuite vers un autre couloir où se trouvaient deus escaliers en colimaçon.

A gauche c'est le dortoir des filles, à droite celui des mecs. Chaque dortoir est composé de sept étages de cinq à six chambres. Voilà !

-merci, Malefoy. Grâce à toi je ne dormirai pas dans le couloir.

-Appelle moi Draco.

-Si tu m'appelle Cassandra. Lui dit-elle en souriant. Il lui rendit son sourire, puis ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et chacun monta dans son dortoir.

La jeune fille monta au sixième étage car c'était un étage pour chaque année. Mais, Cassandra ne savait pas dans quelle chambre elle devait aller. Elle décida donc de frapper à la première porte.

Une grande fille aux cheveux châtains et au regard sombre lui ouvrit.

-C'est pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air dédaigneux.

-Je suis Lademist, je ne sais pas où est la chambre que l'on m'a attribué.

-Lademist? T'es au bout à gauche. Puis elle referma la porte d'un coup. Cassandra se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué et frappa de nouveau. Elle fut ravie de constater que Violette partageait sa chambre. Il y avait quatre lits dans cette pièce circulaire.

-Ton lit est près de la fenêtre, lui dit une fille blonde aux yeux noirs de jais. Cassandra c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Je m'appelle Mégara Cainbell et voici Hyacinthe Scraft. Je crois que tu connais déjà Violette Apriam. Toutes trois la saluèrent de la main en entendant leurs noms respectifs. Cassandra leur répondit : et bien moi c'est Cassandra Lademist.

Les quatre filles bavardèrent un bon moment de tout et de rien puis elles se couchèrent ?

Exténuée, Cassandra s'endormit aussitôt en se disant qu'elle serait peut être bien dans cette école.

Ce fut Violette qui tira Cassandra de son sommeil :

-Debout jeune fille ! C'est le premier jour de cours, il ne faut pas être en retard !

Cassandra s'étira, leva une paupière, pris son oreiller et le pressa sur sa tête en étouffant un « pitié » significatif.

-pitié ? pitié de quoi ?

-tu parles comme ma gouvernante ronchonna Cassandra

-on parle toutes de la même façon aux paresseux répliqua la rouquine. Elle en profita pour lui enlever ses couvertures.

-Mais…euh !

-Allez ! allez ! hop hop hop !

Cassandra finit tant bien que mal à s'extirper de son lit. Elle fit sa toilette et se maquilla un petit peu, histoire de donner un peu de peps à sa mine fatiguée. Elle revêtit l'uniforme des Serpentards. Les deux filles se hâtèrent ensuite d'aller dans la grande salle, prendre leur petit déjeuner. Violette, habituée aux regards des Gryffondors à l'égard des Serpentards ignora la table des « ennemis » et se dirigea tout droit vers ses camarades de chambre : Scraft et Cainbell.

Les deux filles les saluèrent lorsqu'elles se mirent à table.

Cassandra, mal à l'aise, à cause des regards importuns que lui lançaient de temps à autre les Gryffondors et parfois certains Serpentards, voulut entamer la conversation avec Violette, qui plongée dans son thé, s'intéressait de près à un petit pain au beurre.

-Violette ? Dis-moi, connais-tu déjà notre emploi du temps ?

-Non, non ! Ce sont les préfets qui les distribuent à notre table. Tiens, justement voilà notre préfet numéro un : miss Perfect. Elle s'appelle Andréa Quake en fait, mais tout le monde la surnomme miss Perfect parce qu'elle veut toujours tout bien faire être la première partout, être au courant de tout… et parce que c'est aussi une salle garce ! ajouta son amie en chuchotant.

Soudain une main se posa sur l'épaule droite de Cassandra. Surprise, celle-ci eut un léger sursaut, puis elle tourna la tête pour voir à qui appartenait ce bras.

-Salut Cassandra. Alors bien dormis ?

-Oui, merci Drago. Très bien même mais malheureusement pas assez ! Violette émit un petit rire, puis interrompit leur face à face de politesse :

-Eh Malefoy, tu as les emplois du temps ?

-Oui oui. Dit-il d'un air distrait.

-Eh bien, passe les nous qu'est-ce que tu attends ? fit Cainbell.

-Ok pas la peine de s'énerver ! il donna à chacune les parchemins. Mais quand il tendit celui de Cassandra, il lui enleva précipitamment de la main.

-Mais donne le moi ! dit-elle faussement agacée. Après avoir recommencer son petit manège quelques fois il le lui donna.

-Eh dis donc c'est quoi ça Source de la Magie ?

-C'est une nouvelle matière, répondit Drago d'un air important, apparemment elle sera enseignée par un nouveau professeur Mr. Fareinight.

-Et tu sais en quoi cela consiste ? demanda Scraft.

-Aucune idée ! Le professeur Rogue n'a rien voulu me dire ! En tout cas une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il n'est pas de bonne humeur ce matin.

-Parce que tu l'as déjà vu de bonne humeur toi ? dit Violette incrédule. Drago ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Et qui est le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ? demanda Cainbell.

-C'est vrai ça, on ne l'a pas vu hier soir au repas. Fit remarquer Violette. Espérons que ce soit un professeur « normal » cette fois !

-Qu'entends-tu par « normal » ? questionna Cassandra ?

-Bah il faut avouer que Poudlard a du mal avec les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal : on a eu il y a trois ans un loup-garou, puis un auror qui en réalité était un évadé d'Azkaban et l'année dernière un fantôme. Dit Drago. Donc tu vois ici nous faisons dans la diversité, cette année nous pourrions peut-être avoir un vampire ! qui sait ? ria-t-il.

-Il est vrai que c'est peu commun. Admit Cassandra.

Soudain une voix mielleuse se fit entendre derrière Drago et Cassandra. Cette dernière se retourna et vit la fille qui lui avait fermé la porte au nez la veille.

-Drago ! ça faisait longtemps ! elle s'assit entre les deux jeunes gens, poussant un peu Cassandra. J'attendais de tes nouvelles cet été ! ajouta-t-elle avec un air faussement vexé.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Répondit le jeune homme d'un ton sec. Mon père avait des projets pour moi.

-Oh, je vois…

Cassandra ne savait certainement rien de cette école et de son fonctionnement, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : cette fille allait lui pourrir la vie si elle se rapprochait de Drago.

Elle décida donc de se lever pour aller se préparer pour les cours. Elle jeta un œil à son emploi du temps et vit qu'elle avait un cours de potion avec le professeur Rogue. La jeune fille grimaça, ce professeur ne lui avait pas paru très sympathique la veille.

Dès qu'elle se leva, Drago lui demanda où elle allait, elle lui répondit qu'elle remontait pour défaire ses derniers bagages avant le début des cours.

-Je t'accompagne ! fit Violette.

Les deux filles sortirent de la salle. Drago se leva à son tour coupant net le monologue de la fille avec qui « il parlait ».

-Bah, Drago ! où vas-tu ? « loin » pensa à répondre le jeune homme. Mai il se ravisa.

-Me préparer pour le cour de potion.

-Je viens avec toi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Non, Pansy ! J'y vais seul et je voudrai que tu me lâches un peu !

Sur ce Drago tourna les talons, laissant Pansy Parkinson seule à la table.

Une heure plus tard, tous les élèves se dépêchaient dans les couloirs. Violette et Cassandra dévalaient les escaliers menant aux cachots. Apres avoir parcouru de long en large les couloirs souterrains, les filles arrivèrent devant la salle. Là étaient regroupés plusieurs élèves, des Gryffondors et des Serpentards.

-Nous ne sommes pas qu'entre Serpentards ? demanda Cassandra.

-Non, la plupart des cours on les partage avec une autre maison. Les cours d'Histoire de la magie et de vol se passent avec les Serdaigles, ça va ce sont pas les plus embêtants ! les cours de botanique et de divination pour ceux qui en font sont avec les Poufsouffles, des abrutis de première pour la plupart. Apres les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, les cours de Potions et Soins aux créatures magiques sont avec les Gryffondors.

Cassandra hocha la tête. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que presque tous les Gryffondors étaient bien en rang devant la porte de la salle. Au contraire, les Serpentards jouaient les rebelles : certains étaient avachis contre les murs, d'autres discutaient par petit groupe.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa apparaître le professeur Rogue.

-Entrez. Dit-il d'une voix froide. Et en silence ! ajouta-t-il à l'égard de deux Gryffondors qui pourtant ne parlaient pas.

Les élèves s'assirent, Cassandra et Violette se mirent ensemble. L'adolescente remarqua que Drago s'était mis au premier rang à gauche de sa rangée.

-Bien ! fit Rogue. Comme tout le monde me connaît il est inutile de faire les présentations, dit-il froidement en regardant Cassandra. Alors passons tout de suite aux choses sérieuses, car cette année vous avez des examens et vous êtes loin d'avoir le niveau requis… il ajouta d'une voix doucereuse : cette année sera longue et difficile je le crains. Autre chose, les élèves de Serpentards viendront me voir à la fin du cours pour choisir leur matière première et de prédilection. Il est aussi possible de prendre une matière facultative, mais cela vous donnera deux heures de cours en plus.

D'un coup il tira sa baguette et d'un mouvement souple du poignet, fit ouvrir le tableau noir.

-Commençons ! Tout est écrit là. Lisez attentivement les ingrédients et dites moi quelle est cette potion.

Le silence qui régnait dans la salle était lourd. Le professeur se balada à travers les rangs, se délectant des mines déconfites de ses élèves. Arrivé au fond de la salle il fit volte-face et dit :

-Miss Eindnich ? Pourriez-vous nous dire quelle est cette potion ? la jeune Gryffondor sursauta et bredouilla un « euh… je ne sais pas monsieur. »

-Bien sûr… susurra-t-il. Quelqu'un d'autre alors ?non ? … personne ?

Une main se leva, c'était une Gryffondor. Une fille aux cheveux châtains ondulés, un peu en bataille. Mais le professeur l'ignora.

-C'est désolant. Vraiment… Miss Lademist peut-être ? demanda-t-il en se plantant devant celle-ci. Non ? Ah oui c'est vrai vous êtes nouvelle ! Vous n'êtes pas au niveau…

-C'est la potion Grisèldéous. C'est une potion qui permet de retrouver des souvenirs enfouis très profondément dans la mémoire. L'interrompit Cassandra. Il y eut un moment de silence. La jeune fille savait que sa réponse était juste mais elle ne savait pas comment son professeur allait réagir à sa réponse intempestive. Mais contre toute attente :

-Exact. Cinq points pour Serpentard. Dit-il avec un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Et maintenant, à vos chaudrons. Je ramasse des échantillons à la fin de l'heure.

La préparation de cette potion s'avéra très compliquée. Il fallait parfois mélanger différents ingrédients simultanément, ne surtout pas dépasser les doses écrites, tourner dans un sens puis dans l'autre… tout cela tandis que le professeur passait dans les rangées, regardant dans les chaudrons à droite et à gauche à la recherche de la moindre petite erreur. Un garçon eut le malheur de faire exploser ses œufs de hiboux. Il dut abandonner et il sortit de la salle sous les injures du professeur.

Les deux heures passèrent bien plus vite que ne l'avait prévu Cassandra. Il lui fallait plus de temps, mais Rogue ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il distribua une fiole dans laquelle chaque élève devait y déposer sa mixture. Quand il s'arrêta devant la paillasse des deux filles, Rogue regarda d'un air dubitatif dans le chaudron de Cassandra, puis dans celui de Violette, et là ce fut la catastrophe !

-Non d'un bézoard ! Qu'avez-vous fait ? vous avez inverser l'ordre des yeux de souris avec les œufs de hiboux !

-Je… pensais que ce n'était pas très important… dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Et bien vous devriez faire ce qu'on vous demande au lieu de penser ! Cela vous éviterait d'avoir un zéro pointé. Et d'un coup de baguette magique il fit disparaître le contenu du chaudron.

Il reprit sa tournée et ramassa toutes les fioles. Cassandra avait hâte de partir mais fallait qu'elle attende encore un peu : les élèves de Serpentards devaient donner leur choix. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait prendre. Elle questionna donc Violette qui était toute pâle sur son choix.

-Je pense que je vais prendre la divination et défense contre les forces du mal. Chuchota-t-elle. La divination est la matière où je suis la plus forte donc ce sera ma matière principale. L'autre je la prend en matière facultative. Et toi que vas tu prendre ?

-Métamorphose en matière principale et Soins au créatures magique en facultatif.

Violette émit un petit sifflement d'admiration. Il faut dire que la métamorphose était un art délicat qui demandait à la fois une grande concentration et une bonne puissance magique.

-Soins aux créatures magiques ? Tu vas t'éclater avec Hagrid ! dit-elle avec un petit rire.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Disons simplement que Hagrid a un certain penchant pour les créatures monstrueuses et souvent dangereuses. Je pensais que tu allais prendre potion.

-Tu rigoles ?!

-Non, après la réponse que tu as donné au professeur et puis ta potion est parfaite.

-T'exagères là ! je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir…

-Non pas du tout, crois moi quand Rogue regarde une potion de près et qu'il n'a rien à dire c'est quelle est parfaite.

Cassandra haussa les épaules.

-Si tu le dis. Mais la tienne aurait pu être parfaite si tu n'avais rien inversé…

Cassandra ne put terminer sa phrase Rogue venait de l'appeler à son bureau.

Le cours suivant était Histoire de la Magie. Le professeur qui enseignait cette matière très instructive mais néanmoins ennuyeuse était un fantôme dont Cassandra avait oublier le nom.

Quand elle sortit du cours, la jeune fille eut l'impression d'avoir sa tête dans un étau.

ses cours sont toujours aussi longs ou c'est moi qui suis fatiguée ? demanda-t-elle à Violette.

-Et ce n'est qu'un avant goût ! répondit-elle.

-Oh, lalalala… soupira la jeune fille dépitée.

-T'inquiètes pas vas ! On a que deux heures de cours d'Histoire de la Magie dans la semaine. Ça passera plus vite la prochaine fois. Aller viens, on va manger !

Après avoir déjeuner, Cassandra demanda à son amie où elle pouvait trouver le garde-chasse pour aller voir ses chevaux. Violette en fut toute excitée et la conduisit prestement chez Hagrid.

Elles traversèrent le parc de Poudlard et arrivèrent en bordure de forêt devant une cabane.

-Tu vas voir, il est impressionnant et un peu lourdaud, mais il n'est pas méchant . Vas-y toque !

Cassandra s'exécuta. Elles entendirent un bruit de vaisselle cassée et un « crotte de dragon » expressif. La porte s'ouvrit et un grand homme, le plus grand qu'elle ait jamais vu fit son apparition.

-Oui, c'est pourquoi ? Ah bonjour, Violette. Dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Bonjour. Je suis Cassandra Lademist. Je crois que l'on vous a confié mes deux chevaux hier soir.

-Oui, oui, un sombral et un cheval ailé ? oui, oui je vois.

-Pourrai-je savoir où ils sont s'il vous plait ?

-Une petite minute ! J'arrive. Apres quelques secondes il revint avec un grand seau.

C'est bon allons-y.

Hagrid mena les deux filles à l'opposé de sa cabane. A l'autre bout du parc près du lac. Violette poussa un « oh » d'admiration en apercevant le cheval ailé au fond du pré.

Cassandra fronça les sourcils, elle ne voyait pas Farouk, son sombral. Hagrid lui répondit qu'il l'avait mis avec ceux de l'école dans la forêt interdite.

-Oui c'est vrai, je me suis dit qu'il préfèrerait avoir de la compagnie et puis un sombral est toujours mieux dans l'ombre. J'ai mis ton cheval ailé ici parce que les sombrals ne l'aurait pas accepté.

-Vous avez bien fait. Farouk est le seul sombral qui peut supporter Hasan.

-Comment as tu fait d'ailleurs pour qu'ils s'acceptent tout les deux ? je n'ai jamais vu ça moi.

-Oh ! c'est simple en fait, j'ai trouvé Farouk alors qu'il était tout petit et comme j'avais déjà Hasan il a bien fallu qu'ils restent en bon terme pour rester avec moi. Farouk s'est habitué progressivement et Hasan a finit par le respecter. Maintenant ils sont très liés, bien qu'il y est toujours un petit quelque chose qui cloche.

Cassandra allait s'approcher du pré quand Hagrid l'arrêta subitement.

-Attend ! Ce n'est pas un pré ordinaire. Il y a comme une sorte de bulle un genre de champ de force magique.

-Ah !

Hagrid prit le seau qu'il avait emporté à deux mais et le jeta sur la « bulle » qui n 'était pas visible. Avec un crépitement le champs de force se matérialisa et s'ouvrit. Cassandra s'avança et pénétra dans la « bulle » et cria :

-HASAN !

Le cheval redressa la tête, hennit et partit au galop dans leur direction. En arrivant il piaffa et s'ébroua quelques secondes avant de venir à côté de sa maîtresse qui lui enserra l'encolure. Puis elle entreprit de le caresser soigneusement tout le corps.

C'est une magnifique bête, oui magnifique. Commenta Hagrid. Violette elle, n'en revenait pas. Elle avait les yeux tout ronds. Cassandra lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait s'approcher.

-Il est énorme ! s'exclama-t-elle une fois qu'elle fut à côté. Je n'en avais jamais vu ! Je peux le toucher ?

-On t'as appris comment procéder avec les hyppogriffes ?

-Oui.

-Parce qu'on procède de la même façon avec les chevaux ailés. C'est en fait un de leur ancêtres avec les Griffons.

-Mais toi tu t'es pratiquement jetée à son coup tout à l'heure ?!

-Oui mais moi c'est différent. Je suis sa maîtresse, il me connaît depuis très longtemps.

-Il a quel âge ?

-Oh il est encore jeune, il n'a que deux cents ans. Violette la regarda étonnée.

-Deux cents ans !!!

-Oui les chevaux ailés sont éternels, comme les licornes. Mais ils ne sont pas immortels.

Violette caressa Hasan. Elle put faire un tour sur son dos avec Cassandra. Quand l'heure fut venue pour les deux jeunes filles de retourner en classe, Hasan ne voulut pas la laisser partir. Il devint presque violent. Hagrid voulut intervenir mais ce fut pire, Cassandra l'arrêta. Pour elle c'était normal qu'il réagisse de cette manière. Elle demanda à Hagrid d'attendre et de ne pas l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit avec son cheval, elle avait l'habitude. Elle chuchota quelque chose à son cheval et l'enfourcha d'un bond.

-Cassandra, on a cours je te rappelle ! Avec Mc Gonagall en plus ! fit Violette impatiente.

-Je sais ! Pars devant je te rejoindrai. Hagrid ! Je ne veux plus qu'Hasan soit dans ce pré. Laissez le aller librement dans le parc s'il vous plait.

-Hum, je ne pense pas que ça soit très prudent…

-Oh il ne se sauvera pas si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Comment réagira-t-il si quelqu'un essaie de l'approcher ? Un élève de première année par exemple ? car même s'il a l'air doux comme un agneau avec toi je sais qu'il peut devenir dangereux. Il m'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres hier soir !

-Il ne s'approchera pas des autres sorciers quelque ils soient je vous le garantis.

Hagrid ronchonna.

-S'il vous plait…

-Bon, bon dit finalement le garde-chasse. Vas-y sors le d'ici.

-Merci. Merci beaucoup. Au revoir Hagrid.

Et Hasan passa l'ouverture au galop, déploya ses ailes noires bleutées et s'envola haut dans les airs, emportant la jeune fille sur son dos.

Le lendemain, Cassandra se réveilla avec un gémissement de douleur. Elle avait des courbatures monstrueuses. Hasan l'avait emmenée très loin, or ce n'était pas prévu. Elle n'avait évidemment pas eu le temps de l'harnacher et l'animal s'était fait une joie de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Cassandra avait raté son premier cours de métamorphose. Cela ne la dérangeait guère car elle savait qu'elle était douée pour cette matière, ce qui la gênait en réalité c'était de voir la réaction du professeur McGonagall quand elle la verrait. Ça commençait bien ! Elle décida donc d'aller voir le professeur avant les cours, et de s'excuser. Autant assumer.

Sans bruit, pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre, elle s'habilla et se glissa dehors. Elle déjeuna rapidement. Mais un problème se posait : elle ne savait pas du tout où était le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Or, il n'y avait presque personne dans la grande salle, il était encore assez tôt. Elle vit une fille aux cheveux châtains le nez plongé dans un bouquin énorme. Elle alla droit vers elle :

-Salut ! dit-elle le plus sympathiquement possible. La jeune fille releva la tête et dévisagea l'inconnue.

-Salut. Répondit-elle poliment.

-Excuse moi de te couper dans ta lecture mais saurais-tu où se trouve le bureau du professeur McGonagall ?

-Oh, oui bien sûr ! Alors, tu prends à droite en sortant de la grande salle, ensuite tu continues tout droit, puis tu arrives à un croisement tu vas à droite puis à gauche… tu me suis ? finit-elle par dire en voyant la mine déconfite de Cassandra.

-Euh…

-Le mieux c'est que je t'accompagne.

-Oui merci. Fit Cassandra soulagée. Elle n'avait pas envie de se perdre dans les couloirs, déjà que les escaliers s'étaient mis à bouger tous seuls quand elle était dessus.

L'autre jeune fille prit ses affaires et marcha devant Cassandra. Elle demanda :

-Tu es la nouvelle, je crois ?

-Oui.

-Enchantée, je suis Hermione Granger et tu es ?

-Cassandra Lademist.

-Alors ça te plait Poudlard ?

-Et bien jusque là oui. Mais tu sais c'est à peu près pareil dans toutes les écoles de magie.

-Tu es allée dans beaucoup d'autres écoles ?

-Pas mal, oui. J'ai beaucoup voyagé à cause du boulot de mon père.

-Ah bon ? que fait-il ?

-Journaliste.

-De quel journal ? Décidément cette fille posait un peu trop de question au goût de Cassandra heureusement elle avait l'habitude.

-C'est un journal Français. « l'avenir ». Hermione fit une moue approbatrice.

-Et toi tes parents font quoi ? interrogea Cassandra avant qu'elle puisse demander autre chose.

-Mes parents sont tous les deux dentistes.

-Tu veux dire chez les moldus ?

-Oui. Ils sont tous les deux moldus, je suis la seule sorcière de la famille. Et toi ta mère et ton père ils sont quoi ?

-Sorciers tous les deux, toute ma famille d'ailleurs. En voyant le regard suspicieux d'Hermione, Cassandra se rattrapa : du moins toute la partie de ma famille que je connais.

-Oui les familles sont grandes.

-Tu es à Poudlard depuis longtemps ? Cassandra voulait changer de sujet.

-Depuis cinq ans. J'entame ma sixième année.

-Ah ! Moi aussi, enfin je veux dire que je suis en sixième année.

-Je sais, je t'ai vue hier en cours de Potions. Et tu te plait chez les Serpentards ?

-Oui. De toute façon je pense que toutes les maisons ont leur bons et mauvais côté mais à Serpentard on m'a bien accueillit.

-Comme Drago Malefoy ?

-Euh, oui par exemple, tu le connais ?

-Oh que oui, je le connais et il me connaît.

-Tu l'aimes bien ?

-Nous nous détestons. Comment ça se fait ? demande le lui et puis viens me voir ensuite. Ça me fera rire. On est arrivées. Dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant une porte en bois massif. Je dois y aller. Bonne journée à bientôt !

-A bientôt. « bizarre cette fille. »

Cassandra n'osa pas tout de suite frapper à la porte, mais finalement elle se décida. Une voix s'éleva :

-Entrez !

Cassandra ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce qui était remplie de cages vides, de verres, et de toutes sortes d'objets.

-Bonjour, professeur,…

-Ah ! Miss Lademist. Je ne vous attendais plus. Fit Mc Gonagall narquoise.

Honteuse Cassandra baissa la tête mais préféra s'excuser de suite :

-Veuillez m'excuser pour hier, je suis allée voir mon cheval et….

-Cela pouvait attendre.

-Oui, je sais mais…

-Je pense que vous n'êtes pas en position pour me contredire. Je doute que vous soyez à niveau pour vous permettre de sécher mes cours. Surtout que vous avez pris Métamorphose en matière principale, si j'en juge les notes du Professeur Rogue.

-Cela ne se reproduira plus. Affirma la jeune fille.

-Je l'espère bien. Fit sèchement son professeur. Maintenant voyons votre niveau. Elle tira sa baguette magique d'une de ses manches et fit léviter un miroir jusqu'à son bureau. Toujours avec sa baguette elle le tapota en prononçant « translucidus » puis elle mit sa main à plat sur la surface du miroir qui se troubla, puis la main de Mc Gonagall traversa le miroir comme de l'eau.

-Prononcez cette formule et faites la même chose.

Le professeur lui donna le miroir. Cassandra le pris, respira un bon coup, et se concentra. Elle mit sa main à plat sur le miroir et le traversa comme son aînée. Elle regarda son professeur qui, à sa grande satisfaction paraissait troublée.

-Vous n'utilisez pas de baguette ?demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-Si bien sûr, mais pas toujours, je ne l'utilise que dans certaines matières ou lorsque je dois canaliser toute mon énergie ou lorsque je fait quelque chose de précis.

-C'est très rare. Enfin surtout pour une élève de votre âge. Commenta McGonagall. Et en métamorphose vous ne l'utilisez jamais?

-Rarement.

-Voyons voir. Hmm ! Je veux que vous transformiez ce cafard en chaton. Vous pouvez le faire ?

-Normalement oui.

-Allez-y alors. Fit Mc Gonagall, doucereuse. Visiblement elle ne pensait pas que l'adolescente y arriverait.

Cassandra se concentra, faisant appel à son pouvoir, et lança le sortilège, d'une main qui se fit de plus en plus tremblante au fur et à mesure que le cafard se transformait. Bientôt un petit chaton courait dans la salle.

-Impressionnant. Vraiment ! Juste une question, faites-vous appel à la magie noire ?

-Non! La question avait surprise la jeune fille.

-Ne vous offusquez pas. Je vous demande cela parce les jeunes sorciers qui n'utilisent pas de baguettes ont souvent recours à la magie noire. Et tout peut très vite mal tourner. Mais si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher tant mieux.

Le professeur lui fit faire d'autres exercices plus difficiles les uns que les autres mais Cassandra avait été à bon école et ne se laissant pas impressionnée, elle remplit toutes les demandes de son enseignant.

-Bon ça ira pour aujourd'hui, Miss Lademist. Vous avez un don c'est évident. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que l'on est pas essayé de l'exploiter avant… chuchota-t-elle en finissant sa phrase.

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien je me disais juste qu'il serait sûrement plus intéressant pour vous de suivre des cours particuliers. Vos camarades sont loin d'être à votre niveau. Vous avez d'extrêmes facilités. Vous arrivez juste en pensant à transformer toutes sorte de choses. Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour la majeure partie des sorciers.

-Mais vous vous y arrivez aussi ? non ?

-Oui j'y arrive, mais à votre âge je n'avais pas autant de facilités que vous. Cassandra hocha la tête. Arrivez-vous à vous métamorphoser ?

-Euh, à vrai dire je n'ai jamais essayé. J'ai lu des choses horribles sur les sorciers qui voulaient se transformer seuls.

-C'est vrai mais vous n'êtes pas une sorcière ordinaire. Du moins, pas pour ce qui est de la métamorphose. D'ailleurs, je pense que je n'ai plus beaucoup à vous apprendre pour ce qui est de faire changer de forme les objets et les animaux.

-Euh, je n'arrive que à transformer de petit animaux en d'autres petits ou moyens, pas de petits en gros ou inversement.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de pratique. Cela viendra avec le temps. Par contre, cela vous plairait-il de devenir animagus ?

-Oh oui ! vous en êtes un aussi je suppose ?

-C'est exact.

-Puis-je abuser et vous demander en quel animal vous vous transformez ?

-Vous verrez, mais il est temps pour vous d'aller en cours. Elle attrapa le chaton qui se frottait sur ses jambes et le mit dans les bras de Cassandra. Comme je vous l'ai dit vous n'aurez pas cours de métamorphose comme vos camarades, vous viendrez me voir ici le samedi après-midi. Le reste des heures où vous êtes sensée être avec moi, vous êtes dorénavant libre. Cela compensera. Maintenant allez en cours et emportez ce chaton. dit-elle en souriant.

-Merci professeur. Au revoir.

Cassandra quitta la pièce. Une fois dehors elle soupira de soulagement et de contentement. Elle était douée, elle le savait, on le lui avait suffisamment dit. Mais que la plus grande métamorphe du monde après Milvesious, lui propose d'être son professeur particulier était inespéré.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre le plus vite possible et y déposa le chaton en vitesse. Elle redescendit tout aussi vite car elle avait cours dans le parc avec Hagrid pour Soins aux créatures magiques.

Alors qu'elle courait dans le parc pour rattraper le temps perdu, elle entendit une voix l'appeler. La jeune fille se retourna, maudissant celui qui osait lui faire perdre son temps. Elle vit que c'était Drago Malefoy. Elle se radoucit un peu.

-Où tu vas à cette allure ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Au cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

-Ah bon ? C'est une option que tu as prise ?

-Oui, en facultatif.

-Pourquoi ? fit il en grimaçant.

-Pourquoi ? quoi ?

-Pourquoi cette matière il y en a de plus intéressantes !

-Parce que j'aime cette matière et que si ça peut me faire des points en plus ce ne sera pas de refus. Et puis, c'est très intéressant. Tu as pris quoi toi ? dit elle sur un ton de défi.

-Potion et Source de la Magie.

-Potion ? tu aimes faire des potions ? demanda Cassandra en grimaçantà son tour.

-Je suis doué en potion. Autant avoir des points comme tu l'as si justement dit.

-Et Source de la Magie, on ne connaît même pas.

-Si maintenant je sais ce que c'est, j'ai demandé à un ami de septième année qui a eu cours avant nous. En fait, c'est…

-Drago, désolée mais je vais être en retard on se voit toute à l'heure d'accord ?

Et sans attendre de réponse Cassandra détala, laissant Drago seul comme un poteau au milieu du parc.

Elle arriva juste lorsque Hagrid arriva. Et là, elle regarda avec des yeux ronds ce qui se tenait à côté de lui : il s'agissait d'une sorte de lézard géant mais qui se tenait plus comme un lion que comme un lézard, disons qu'il ne rampait pas sur le sol, mais qu'il se mouvait avec une grâce tout à fait féline.

-Bien je vois que tout le monde est là, alors commençons. Je vous présente Ruizaf. Le prénommé inclina la tête. C'est un Darimon. Indéfinissable côté physique puisqu'il peut changer de forme selon son humeur. Ruizaf a eut la gentillesse de venir se présenter aujourd'hui pour que le monde des sorciers connaisse mieux à l'avenir son espèce qui est, il faut le dire peu connue.

-Comment cela se fait qu'on en entende jamais parler, ni dans les livres ni… ailleurs ? demanda une fille de Poufsouffle.

-Eh bien, ils vivent déjà en petite communauté, et ils sont très secrets. Ils préfèrent généralement la nuit pour sortir contrairement à nous sorciers, ils voient beaucoup mieux le nuit que le jour.

-Et, comment communique-t-on avec eux ? demanda Cassandra. A cet instant le Darimon planta ses yeux ambres dans ceux de la jeune fille. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

-Eh, bien certains parlent notre langue, c'est le cas de Ruizaf, d'autres utilisent le Fourchelangue, d'autres encore préfèrent le langage animal. Bon, assez parler, enfin, entre nous plutôt. Ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui c'est que je vais vous diviser en petits groupes et chaque groupe restera seul avec Ruisaf pour lui poser des questions. Nous ferons ensuite un bilan de tout ce que vous avez appris. Attention tout de même à ne pas être trop indiscret. Une dernière chose, ne vous avisez pas de mentir à un Darimon, d'abord il le prendrai comme une insulte et de plus il connaît la vérité.

-Comment ça il connaît la vérité il ne peut pas lire dans nos pensées quand même ? demanda un garçon qui s'appelait Eric.

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais les Darimons ont un sixième sens très développé qui leur permettent de jauger une personne. C'est pour ça aussi qu'ils sont aussi doués pour se cacher. Bref, Juliette tu vas avec Bernard, Gabrielle, Françoise et Georges. Nicolas avec Bill, Rose, Nathalie et Grégoire. Et ensuite, Cassandra, Eric, Yves, Hyacinthe et Mégara. Bon ! Qui veut passer en premier ?

Tout le monde recula un peu, il faut dire que le Darimon n'avait pas une allure très rassurante. Il sortait de temps en temps sa langue de lézard et ses yeux ambres semblaient vous transpercer l'âme. Comme Cassandra le regardait avec insistance se posant mille questions à son sujet, le Darimon se tourna vers Hagrid et apparemment lui siffla quelque chose à l'oreille. Le garde-chasse lui, ne dit rien et envoya le premier groupe avec la créature. Ils se dirigèrent tous les uns derrière les autres vers la forêt interdite et y pénétrèrent.

Les autres élèves attendirent avec Hagrid, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Cassandra lui demanda au passage si ça ne gênait pas le Darimon d'être exposer ainsi devant autant de personnes. Le garde-chasse lui répondit qu'il était venu de son plein gré et qu'il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il serait l'objet d'attention pendant tout le cours.

-Mais alors ils vivent où exactement, enfin dans des marécages, la forêt interdite ? demanda le prénommé Eric.

-Un peu partout en fait, ils sont divisés en clans et ces clans peuvent vivre et s'adapter à tout type d'environnement. Ça peut aller du désert au marécage. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit des créatures aquatiques.

-Et ils ne revendiquent pas une place plus importante au sein de la communauté magique comme les Sphinx par exemple ? demanda à son tour Cassandra.

-Eh, bien apparemment non. Mais d'ici quelques années ils est possible qu'ils refassent surface.

-Comment ça qu'ils refassent surface ? ce n'est pas une espèce bien connue.

-Avant les Darimons étaient tous regroupés comme nous le sommes entre nous aujourd'hui mais quand Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est apparu, ils ont préféré cacher leur existence. Mais ils n'appréciaient déjà pas beaucoup se faire remarquer.

-Je vois, c'est tout à leur honneur.

Le premier groupe revint, certains paraissaient contents de leur découvertes, il n'y en avait qu'un qui était livide. On ne pu rien tirer de lui. Le second groupe partit de la même manière.

Ensuite ce fut le tour du groupe de Cassandra. En pénétrant dans la forêt interdite la température chuta, la jeune fille frissonna et se rapprocha de ses compagnons. Ils débouchèrent bientôt sur une petite clairière. La lumière que les arbres laissaient passer, donnait au paysage quelque chose de féerique. La mousse était encore recouverte de la rosée du matin et brillait.

Le Darimon s'assit sur l'herbe humide, puis se coucha et posa ses pattes antérieures l'une sur l'autre. Le élèves ne savaient pas trop comment réagir, devaient-ils aussi s'asseoir ? ou devaient-ils rester debout ?

Le Darimon sembla s'apercevoir du problème puisqu'il dit d'une voix sifflante :

-Assssseyez-vous.

Ils s'exécutèrent.

-Veuillez-vous présssentez à tour de rôle, en déclinant votre nom votre âssge et votre esssspèccce. Je vais commencccer. Je ssssuis Ruizaf, Darimon du clan des « Intouccchhhables » (mot prononcé en fourchelangue) et j'ai exactement deux cents quatre-vingt ssssixx pringtemps.

Hyacinthe commença :

-Enchantée, je suis Hyacinthe Scraft, de la maison Serpentard, je suis humaine et j'ai dix-sept ans. Le Darimon inclina la tête.

-Moi, je m'appelle Mégara Cainbell, de la maison Serpentard également. Humaine, j'ai dix-sept ans.

-Je suis humain, je m'appelle Yves Déroche de la maison Poufsouffle. Dix-sept ans.

-Je suis de la maison Serpentard. Je m'appelle Cassandra Lademist. Humaine, j'ai dix-sept ans.

-Humain, je m'appelle Eric Volpik je suis de la maison Gryffondor et j'ai dix-sept ans aussi.

-Bien, bien. N'avez-vous rien d'autre à assjouter sssssur votre identité ?

Tous firent non de la tête.

-Dans ccce cas. Trois d'entre vous sssont des menteurs. Tout les élèves s'étonnèrent. Cassandra, elle savait qu'elle avait mentit, mais elle était obligée. Elle avait craint la réaction du Darimon avant même dès qu'il avait posé la question. Mais elle ne se doutait pas que deux autres avaient menti sur leur identité. Elle regarda avec attention ses compagnons. Eric paraissait étonné, mais pas offusqué, Yves surpris dévisageait tout le monde, les deux autres filles ne bronchaient pas.

-Je sssssupose que vous avez de bonnes raisons pour le faire. Dit finalement le Darimon, en plantant encore une fois son regard ambre dans celui de Cassandra.

« Il sait, c'est obligé. Comment va-t-il réagir ? que va-t-il faire ? va-t-il le dire ? » s'affola la jeune fille.

-Bien, avez-vous des quesssstions sur mon passssssé mon futur, ma conditttion ?

-Où vivez-vous ? demanda Yves.

-Je ne peux répondre à ccccette quessstion, mon clan sssse cacchhhe encore je ne peux les trahir, mais dissons que nous préfèrons les endroits ssssombres et qui ssssemblent peu accueillant à première vue.

-Pourquoi vous cachez ? Je veux dire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu, il n'y a plus de menace réelle. Fit Eric.

-Nous ne nous ssssommes pas cacchhés aux yeux du monde magique sssseulement à causse du SSSeigneur des Ténèbre, mais ausssssi parccce que les ssssorccciers peuvent nous utiliser.

-Auriez-vous une faculté qui serait enviable pour un sorcier ? demanda Cassandra.

-Je m'étonne que vous n'en ssssachiez rien. Dans un sssens ccc'est assssez rasssurant. Dans un autre effrayant.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Quand nous nous ssssommes cacchhés, nous avons pris grand sssoin d'effacccer toute traccce de notre exissstencce. Pourtant ccccertaines persssonnes ont continué à nous pourchassser. Il exisssste donc encore des perssssonnes qui nous connaisssssent. Néanmoins notre retrait fut un sssuccès. Mais le problème qui ssse pose maintenant, ccc'est que mon peuple est divisé. Nous ne ssssommes plus tout puissssant comme avant. J'aimerai le remettre sssur pied et le réunir de nouveau. Mais ccc'est très compliqué. Beaucoup ne ssssont pas en accord avec moi. Cccce qui est effrayant dans tout ççça, ccc'est la faccilité avec laquelle nous avons pu disssparaitre du monde magique. Cccertains ssse sssont demandés où nous étions passssés mais ils nous ont vite oubliés.

-Cela n'excuse pas tout je le sais, mais il faut dire que le monde des sorciers et donc tout le monde magique était en grand danger à une époque.

-Nous avons disssparus cccertes, en même tant que l'apparittttion du SSSeigneur des Ténèbres, mais nous exissstons depuis bien plus longtemps que les premiers ssssorccciers.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous offusquez Ruizaf. Fit Cassandra calmement. C'est vous qui avez décidé de disparaître aux yeux du monde, et comme vous l'avez dit vous avez réussit avec succès. Pourquoi vous en plaindre maintenant ?

Le Darimon parut plus étonné que choqué par la question importune de la jeune fille.

-tout ssssimplement parccce que je penssse à présent que ccc'était une erreur. Nous aurions du combattre le SSSeigneur des Ténèbres à vos côtés.

-Le mal est fait. Il faut aller de l'avant. Dit la jeune fille.

-Et ccc'est pour cccela que je sssuis iccci aujourd'hui. Fit Ruizaf en montant le ton.

-Et votre clan est-il au courant que vous êtes ici ? demanda malicieusement Cassandra. Elle savait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. La créature, bien qu'imposante ne lui faisait pas peur. Néanmoins elle se dit qu'elle était peut être y aller un peu fort.

Ruizaf parut déconcerté et outré par l'audace de la jeune fille. Ses compagnons eux, n'osaient même plus bouger de peur de faire enrager le Darimon.

-Il est vrai, que j'ai dû le leur cacchhé. Finit-il par répondre en montrant un peu les dents.

-Je m'en doutais… dit tout bas Cassandra. Et avez-vous repris contact avec les autres clans de votre espèce ?

-Il est l'heure. Je dois vous raccompagner. Je ne vous dirai plus rien, aujourd'hui.

Sur ses mots il se leva. Imité par les élèves, il se dirigea vers le parc de Poudlard. Il prit l'autre groupe à part. mais Cassandra nota que Ruizaf se retourna au moins deux fois avant de se renfoncer dans la forêt.

Hagrid leur donna des instructions pour la prochaine heure. Il voulait que chaque groupe fasse un résumé détaillé sur ce qu'il avait apprit sur les Darimons. Ils mettraient ensuite toutes leurs connaissances en commun en cours. Cassandra préféra ne pas rester seule, elle rejoignit donc ses deux camardes de chambres Hyacinthe et Mégara. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir contrarier le Darimon. Au fond d'elle même elle était persuadée d'avoir raison. Mais en même temps là, elle s'était mêlée de choses qui ne la concernaient pas.

-Ouah ce cours était …tendu je trouve. Fit remarquer Mégara. J'ai aimé la première partie, mais là à la fin… je pense que tu la un peu blessé. Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Cassandra.

-Ouais, et puis il y a eut aussi la partie des présentations. Apparemment trois d'entre nous auraient menti. Personnellement, je sais que je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Mais Hagrid a été formel là-dessus, le Darimon ne peut pas mentir et arrive à savoir quand est ce qu'on ment. Il y a donc forcément une de vous deux qui ment.

Hyacinthe dévisageait longuement Cassandra. « oh non, ça y est je vais devoir raconter un bobard pour changer. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire ? » pensa-t-elle. Soudain elle vit que Mégara était devenue rouge. Elle avait quelque chose à cacher. Cassandra n'en aurait jamais douté. Néanmoins elle profita de la détresse de sa copine pour s'extirper de son bourbier :

-Bah, Még, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as menti ? C'est toi ?

-Oui, oui j'avoue j'ai menti. Mais ce n'est qu'un petit mensonge. Dit-elle honteuse.

-Pourquoi en fait tu tout un plat alors ? demanda Hyacinthe.

-J'ai trop honte.

-Viens, il ne faut pas la forcer, dit Cassandra. Mais ça explique tout.

-Si je vous le dis, vous n'en parlerez à personne ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Dit Hyacinthe d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

-Vous ne vous moquerez pas de moi ?

-Pourquoi on se moquerai de toi ?demanda Cassandra.

-Parce que la nature humaine est faite ainsi. Quelle question stupide ! s'emporta Mégara.

-Bon écoute Még, personne ne fera quoi que ce soit. Tu peux parler, t'inquiètes pas.

-Bon, bien, euh… en fait… je ne suis pas… enfin je n'ai pas… j'ai pas dix-sept ans !

-Quoi ?! firent en chœur les deux autres filles.

-J'ai pas dix-sept ans mais dix-huit. J'ai redoublé ma première année. J'ai fait une première année à l'école pour fille de Beaubâtons … et je n'ai pas réussi, je n'étais pas bien là-bas. Du coup je suis venue à Poudlard.

-Quoi ?! C'est tout ?! s'exclama Cassandra en pouffant de rire. Faut pas en faire tout un plat.

-Attends, c'est la honte de redoubler, surtout la première année, faut vraiment être pitoyable pour en arriver à ce stade là. Dit Mégara toujours honteuse.

-Je t'assure y a pas de quoi en faire tout un chaudron. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde de faire des erreurs. Celui qui n'en a jamais fait n'est pas sorcier. Et ça franchement c'est pas grave du tout. Surtout que maintenant tout va bien pour toi non ?

-Oui, oui c'est vrai. Mais bon, vous n'en parlerez pas, hein ?

-Bien sûr que non. Dit Hyacinthe. Compte sur nous.

-Et surtout pas à Violette. Elle est très sympa et tout mais son gros défaut c'est d'être extrêmement bavarde.

-Tu m'étonne ! c'est la commère de Serpentard. Mais elle ne battra jamais Jessica Hess de Serdaigle. Dit en riant Hyacinthe. Aller, venez on va être en retard, toutes les places vont être prises.

-Vous avez quoi là ?

-Cours de divination avec le professeur Trelanway. Une vrai barge bien marrante.

-Je vois. Bon je vous laisse, je vais à la bibliothèque. A toute à l'heure !

Elle prit le couloir opposé des deux filles. Elle marcha un moment puis fit demi-tour. La jeune fille courut jusqu'au tableau fermant l'accès à la tour des Serpentards. Elle prononça le mot de passe, avec impatiente elle se précipita dans l'étroit couloir et se cogna contre quelqu'un.

Ce quelqu'un commença à dire énervé :

-Eh, tu peux pas regarder devant… oh Cassandra !

-Oh, pardon Drago, je suis désolée. S'excusa-t-elle en se relevant. Ca va je t'ai pas fait mal ?

-Moi, non ! et toi ?

-Non t'inquiètes. Je suis juste un peu pressée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je voudrai allez voir Hasan et Farouk.

-C'est qui ça ?

-Mes chevaux.

-Ah. Bah dis donc! J'aimerai que tu cours aussi vite pour moi ! plaisanta-t-il.

-Si ça te dis tu peux venir.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Attends moi deux secondes. Ok ?

Cassandra détala et monta les escaliers menant à sa chambre en trombe. Elle jeta sur son lit ses cours et pris dans sa valise les filets de ses chevaux puis elle redescendit tout aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit Pansy Parkinson au cou de Drago.

-Mais Draconou je ne te vois presque plus…

-Et je t'assure c'est mieux comme ça ! Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser je suis attendu. Et il désigna Cassandra du menton.

-Oh, je vois. Et qu'allez vous faire de si passionnant ensemble ? réviser ?

-Non, nous allons monter. Répondit Cassandra en montrant les filets. Tu viens Drago ?

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et le précéda dans le couloir. Une fois hors de portée, Drago dit avec un soulagement non caché :

-Merci tu es arrivée pile poil ! Comment te remercier ?

-Oh, y a pas de quoi tu feras la même chose pour moi un jour si ça se trouve.

-Je ne te souhaite pas d'avoir un pot de colle en permanence. C'est plus que gênant !

-Oui, je m'en doute. Pourquoi tu lui dis pas de te lâcher une fois pour toute ?

-Je l'ai déjà fait mais elle est plus tenace que ça. Soupira-t-il.

-Enfin, elle va me détester.

-Ah ça oui normal.

-Mais c'est de ta faute tout ça !

-Mais…

-Roh ça va, tu vois pas que je te taquine ! dit-elle en riant.

-Ils sont où tes chevaux ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Bah, Farouk je ne sais pas et Hasan est en fait en liberté dans le parc.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'il se sauve ? fit-il étonné. Je veux dire à la base c'est quand même un animal sauvage.

-Non, il a toujours été libre de s'enfuir s'il le voulait, on ne peut pas fouiller tout le ciel de toute façon.

-Attends, c'est quoi comme chevaux que tu as ? parce que je pense que ce ne sont pas les chevaux de moldus.

-Bien sûr que non ! Hasan est un cheval ailé. Quant à Farouk c'est un sombral.

-Tu as un cheval ailé ?!! c'est très rare, je n'en ai jamais vu. Mais comment as-tu fait pour le dresser, enfin l'approcher ? rectifia Drago, en dandinant de la tête.

-Oh, c'est une longue histoire… trop longue. Fit Cassandra pensivement. Je ne me rappelle même plus d'où c'est partit réellement. C'est pour te dire !

Drago hocha la tête. Une fois dans le parc, la jeune fille prit instinctivement la direction du lac. Arrivés là-bas, Cassandra demanda à Drago de se mettre à quelques mètres d'elle. Celui-ci rouspéta, mais s'exécuta.

-C'est par précaution. Dit-elle pour ne pas le vexer et parce que d'après elle, c'était nécessaire. Tu me remercieras si ça se trouve !

-On verra ! Et si ton canasson ne m'aime pas ? Enfin si ma tête ne lui revient pas ? ça change quoi ? dit il en repensant à son expérience un peu brutale lors de sa troisième année avec un hyppogriffe.

-S'il ne peux pas te voir, s'il se rue sur toi, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ce serait. Jusque là tu as été un mec charmant ! dit elle en plaisantant.

Merci. Cela me touche plus que vous ne le croyez gente dame. Fit Drago en faisant une petite révérence. Cassandra émit un petit rire.

-Bon passons aux choses sérieuses.

Elle se concentra pour appeler mentalement Hasan. Et, oui, elle avait un lien magique avec lui qui ne se briserai jamais sauf si l'un d'eux mourrait. D'où venait ce lien ? Elle l'ignorait. Le jour de ses dix ans, Hasan l'avait simplement trouvée. Depuis ils ne se quittaient plus vraiment. Mais ce lien elle ne pouvait l'utiliser que pour l'appeler. Elle ne pouvait vraiment parler avec lui comme avec un être humain. Mais il suffisait de peu pour que l'animal comprenne ses sentiments, ses envies, ses émotions. Lui, de son côté parvenait à se faire comprendre de sa petite maîtresse, qui restait attentive.

La jeune fille scruta le ciel de ses yeux verts. Bientôt elle aperçut un point noir se rapprocher de plus en plus.

-Il arrive ! dit-elle à Drago qui se montrait plutôt impatient.

Le cheval atterrit tout en souplesse près de la jeune fille. Il replia ses ailes gigantesques et sentit la main qui lui était tendu. Hasan la poussa gentiment de la tête pour réclamer une gratouille.

Drago regarda attentivement la scène et doucement essaya de s'approcher, mais à peine avait-il fait un pas que l'animal se mit en travers de son chemin. Drago s'arrêta, laissant le cheval le dévisager. Cassandra intervint :

-Drago, il faut que tu fasses comme avec les hyppogriffes. Eloigne-toi d'un pas et incline-toi.

Le jeune homme hésita : devait-il vraiment se soumettre ainsi devant un animal, lui, un Malefoy ? C'était grotesque ! Son père ne tolèrerait jamais cela. Il était bien trop fiers. Drago se reprit. Il était certes un Malefoy mais certainement pas le plus stupide, il n'allait pas risquer de se faire agresser par cette bête comme ça lui était arrivé il y a trois ans. Non, pas question. Il fit donc un pas en arrière et inclina le buste doucement. L'animal le fixa d'un œil mauvais, mais il s'inclina en retour.

-Bien, maintenant approche-toi doucement et flatte lui l'encolure.

-Il ne vas pas me sauter dessus ?

-Non, là non.

-Donc il m'aime bien ?

-Bah disons que jusque là ça va. Il te respecte en tout cas. Dit-elle en souriant. Mais ne vas pas le fâcher !

Après avoir fait maintes politesses, Drago pu monter derrière Cassandra sur l'étalon. Le jeune homme posa les mains sur la taille de Cassandra avec précaution : pas trop hautes, pas trop basses, et pas trop fort. Elle rit.

-Tu sais, si tu ne te tiens pas à moi tu ne restera pas longtemps sur son dos !

-Ça ne doit pas être si horrible que ça. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Non, non ça bouge un peu…

Et sur ses mots elle exerça une légère pression de mollet et Hasan prit aussitôt le galop. Surpris, Drago enserra d'un coup toute la taille de Cassandra et s'y cramponna du mieux qu'il pu lorsqu'ils décollèrent car ses jambes partaient en arrière. Ils survolèrent Poudlard et un bout de la forêt interdite. Hasan piqua du nez pour atterrir dans la forêt. Quand Drago posa les pieds au sol, ses jambes se dérobèrent. Ce vol n'avait rien à voir avec le vol d'un balai. Non. C'était beaucoup plus irrégulier. Le cheval se laissa parfois porter par les courants, parfois, il devait lutter contre eux et parfois il plongeait carrément dedans la tête la première et atteignait ainsi une vitesse ahurissante.

-Que fait-on là ? finit-il par dire. On a pas le droit d'aller dans la forêt interdite je te rappelle.

-Je veux voir Farouk, mon sombral. Précisa-t-elle. Hasan la repérer par ici je pense. FAROUK !!! cria-t-elle soudain. Drago eut un sursaut.

-Mais ça va pas ! tu sais ce qu'il y a comme créatures dans la forêt ?

-Tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre je t'assure. Fit-elle d'un air un peu exaspéré.

-Oh oui ! tu vas me dire que c'est ton canasson qui va nous protéger si quoi que ce soit débarque ?

-Pas forcément, c'est vrai, mais… dit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens, t'es un élève de sixième année non ? Tu dois être capable de te défendre tout seul.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, les buissons derrière eux s'agitaient. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. C'était bien un sombral. Cassandra se jeta littéralement sur lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Mon bébé ! Je suis si contente de te voir !

-Aaah les filles ! chuchota Drago pour lui-même. « ridicule » pensa-t-il aussi.

Le sombral, découvrit ses dents pointues et enfouie son nez dans la longue chevelure noire de sa maîtresse.

-Peux-tu le voir ? demanda-t-elle à Drago qui était resté en arrière.

Oui.

-Alors approche.

En vérité, il n'en avait pas tellement envie, il faut dire que cet animal n'avait rien d'attrayant par rapport au superbe étalon qu'était Hasan. Farouk était un sombral. C'est à dire un cheval à l'aspect squelettique, avec des ailes de dragon, des dents de lions, et pas de poil, seulement une peau lisse et totalement noire. De plus il était bien connu que ce cheval était synonyme de mort. Une personne ne pouvait le voir que si elle avait vu quelqu'un mourir.

Drago s'approcha tout de même, son père lui avait toujours appris à faire face. Même si parfois il n'en était pas toujours capable. Il s'avéra que le dénommé Farouk avait très bon caractère contrairement à son frère de cœur. Il se laissa faire quand il posa la main sur son front et les oreilles.

Cassandra mit aux chevaux les filets qu'elle avait emportés et mis Drago sur le dos du sombral. Elle monta à son tour sur Hasan et ils décollèrent.

-J'espère que t 'es prêt pour une bonne ballade ?

-Je suis partant en tout cas !

-Très bien. Allons-y alors ! Et ils s'envolèrent, haut de plus en plus haut pour redescendre à toute vitesse jusqu'au lac de Poudlard. Là il volèrent à ras de l'eau.

-C'est formidable ! cria Drago.

-Et ce n'est que le début !

Ils partirent loin, bifurquèrent dans une forêt et les chevaux slalomèrent avec souplesse entre les arbres le plus vite possible. Ils galopèrent dans les nuages, au gré des vents, ils revinrent à Poudlard et firent le tour de chacune des tours. Ce n'est seulement quand les chevaux ne surent plus quoi inventer pour étonner leurs cavaliers, qu'ils rentrèrent.

Un peu plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulées. Les deux adolescents n'eurent pas suffisamment de temps pour manger et durent aller le ventre vide en cours ; mais cela importait peu.

Ils remontèrent dans la tour de Serpentard pour aller chercher leurs affaires et grimpèrent le plus vite possible les escaliers menant au cinquième étage. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps, le professeur allait fermer la porte de la salle. Il s'agissait d'un homme à la chevelure grisonnante, aux yeux bleus, grand mince et élancé. En le voyant, Cassandra pensa qu'il était plutôt bien conserver pour son âge. Ils saluèrent leur professeur et pénétrèrent dans la pièce. A leur grand étonnement, il n'y avait pas de tables ni de chaises, pas même un tableau noir pour écrire dessus, non. Tout ce qui meublait la pièce était un paravent, une malle qui ne cessait de s'agiter et plein de coussins par terre. Drago se fraya un chemin entre les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard pour se mettre au milieu du groupe. Cassandra préféra rester à côté de lui. En la voyant le suivre, celui-ci se retourna et lui prit la main. Il la mena jusqu'à deux gorilles un peu imbéciles qui, il lui semblait, s'appelaient Crabbe et Goyle.

-Bien, bonjour tout le monde, je suis le professeur Fareinight. Je suis ici pour vous enseigner la Source de la Magie. Cela consiste en gros savoir canaliser et à maîtriser sa Magie intérieure et à savoir la ressourcer quand ça devient urgent, enfin beaucoup de choses qui vous seront à mon avis très utiles au cour de votre vie. Mais avant de commencer un vrai cours, je vais vous faire passer quelques petits tests. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il y a dans cette malle ? Oui, vous là-bas.

-C'est un épouvantard.

-Parfaitement. Vous êtes Monsieur ?

-Finnegan.

-Je suppose que tout le monde sait comment se débarrasser d'un épouvantard ? Oui ?

Il suffit d'imaginer la chose qui nous fait le plus peur en quelque chose de ridicule, et de prononcer le sort : ridiculus.

-Bien, bien, vous êtes ?

-Hermione Granger.

-Je vais donc vous demander de passer chacun votre tour devant l'épouvantard. Je noterai ce qui vous fait le plus peur et votre capacité à réagir vite et de façon créative. Allons-y commençons ! dit-il avec entrain.

Tous se mirent à la file indienne. Plusieurs passèrent, et Cassandra ne s'étonna pas de voir plusieurs élèves avoir peur du professeur Rogue. Mais quelque chose la tracassait, elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi elle avait le plus peur. Elle avait peur du chaos, de la mort, de Voldemort. Comment un épouvantard pouvait-il montrer le chaos ? Elle se dit qu'elle verrait bien ce qui apparaîtrai devant elle, elle improviserai. « Si ça se trouve j'ai vraiment peur des araignées. » pensa-t-elle. Mais elle n'y croyait pas trop. La jeune fille demanda à Drago de quoi il avait le plus peur. Il lui dit : tu verras.

Soudain, quelqu'un la poussa derrière, elle se retourna pour dire à la personne de s'arrêter si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver en crapaud avant d'avoir dit Quidditch. Et là elle vit quelqu'un qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir : Harry Potter.

-Excuse-moi lui dit-il. On m'a poussé derrière.

-Euh… c'est pas grave. Elle posa son regard sur sa cicatrice.

-Tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Il hocha la tête avec méfiance.

-Je suis Cassandra Lademist.

-Enchanté. T'aurai-je déjà vu quelque part ?

-Certainement pas ! Je viens d'arriver en Angleterre. Et je ne crois pas que tu ais beaucoup voyagé. Du moins pas avec ta moldue de famille.

-Non c'est vrai. Admit-il.

-Tiens Potter ! fit Drago, ça faisait longtemps.

-Pas assez à mon goût. Répondit Harry. Ils se défièrent du regard un instant, mais ce fut bientôt le tour de Drago de passer devant la malle. Il sortit sa baguette et attendit.

Ce fut un grand homme aux cheveux aussi blond, limite blancs, que ceux de Drago qui apparut. Il avait des yeux translucides et était vêtu d'une grande cape, tenant une longue canne noire dans sa main droite. Cassandra comprit qu'il s'agissait de son père. Il dardait l'adolescent d'un œil dur. Drago prononça alors « ridiculus ». Son père eut aussitôt des ressorts à la place des yeux.

-Bien, très bien. Ton nom s'il te plait.

-Drago Malefoy.

-Bien. Au suivant.

C'était Cassandra. Elle s'avança, pas très sûre d'elle. L'épouvantard ne changea pas de forme tout de suite, ce qui l'inquiéta davantage. Elle jeta un œil au professeur qui attendait patiemment. Soudain l'épouvantard se transforma en… une chose immonde, une chose pas tout à faite humaine, mais indescriptible autrement. Cet homme, s'avança et là Cassandra comprit il s'agissait de Voldemort qui avait renaît de ses cendres. Elle avança sa baguette mais pas une idée ne lui vint en tête. Elle ne s'était pas préparée. Et puis, comment imaginer un être tel que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en quelque chose de ridicule. Malgré elle Cassandra reculait de plus en plus, le professeur ne s'interposa pas, il se contenta de regarder la scène. Drago en fut outré. Lorsque le sosie de Voldemort avança sa main vers la jeune fille et lui pris le bras, Drago s'avança mais il fut bousculé par quelqu'un. C'était Potter qui avait agit avant tous même avant le professeur qui, avait apparemment enfin compris ce qui se passait. Quand Saint-Potter s'avança l'épouvanteur changea de forme et pros l'apparence d'un détraqueur. Il prononça le sort et le détraqueur se transforma en mini fantôme comme un enfant déguisé pour Halloween.

-Miss Lademist ! Vous allez bien ? Demanda le professeur qui s'était précipité sur elle. La jeune fille était par terre recroquevillée sur elle-même et tremblait.

-Bien sûr que non, vous le voyez bien ! s'énerva Drago. Vous ne voyez pas comment elle tremble ?!

-Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, elle est en état de choc. Dit le professeur, il tendit ensuite sa baguette sur elle et prononça : « inconscious » ! D'un coup, la jeune fille cessa de trembler et s'affala sur le sol.

-Qu'avez vous fait ?! s'exclama Drago.

-Je l'ai juste endormie pour qu'elle se décontracte, sinon vous n'auriez jamais pu la bouger de là.

-Je l'emmène. Décida l'adolescent. Il prit Cassandra dans ses bras et l'emporta.

-Bah dis donc, je n'avais jamais vu Malefoy se montrer aussi inquiet pour quelqu'un à part lui même. Remarqua Hermione. Harry lui, se contenta de hausser les épaules, ce qui l'intriguait le plus était que cette fille avait peur de Voldemort. Cela aurait pu être des serpents ou des araignées comme toutes les filles et non, c'était Voldemort.

Drago se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il confia Cassandra à Mme Pomfresh. Il s'assit sur un lit de l'infirmerie et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Il se frotta plusieurs fois le visage. Qu'avait-il ? pourquoi se faire autant de soucis pour une fille qu'il connaissait à peine. « c'est clair elle est super sympa, jolie aussi, mais tellement mystérieuse et distante. » Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour la voir allongée sur le lit. Son visage était crispée et elle était parcourue de légers sursauts. Il se leva e s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Tu restes ici avec elle ou tu retournes en cours ? Demanda Mme Pomfresh.

-Je reste, je voudrai être là quand elle se réveillera.

-Oh, elle n'est pas prête de se réveiller, je lui ai administré un calmant. Ça devrait la faire dormir un peu.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrai. Fit Drago. De toute façon il n'avait pas du tout envie de retourner en cours.

Il se balada dans l'infirmerie, fit différents tours de magie simples et débiles, et il finit par se rasseoir à côté de la fille toujours endormie.

Elle n'avait plus le visage crispé et tendu d'il y avait déjà deux heures. Sa respiration était devenue régulière, elle paraissait sereine. Ses longs cheveux noirs formaient une sorte d'auréole sur l'oreiller. Drago eut soudain une pensée folle. Il se rebiffa lui même : « non, mais ça va pas, et si elle se réveille juste à ce moment là ? » Je fais quoi moi après ? » Pourtant en la regardant, il n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était de l'embrassée. Il se pencha et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, les caressa et l'embrassa. Pourquoi il ne le savait pas il n'avait pu contrôler ce désir. Et quand il se redressa, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Etait-ce cela, l'amour ? Ou juste une pulsion ? il ne savait pas. Il finit par se persuader que non et que de toute façon, quand elle se réveillerait, elle n'en saurait rien.

Une heure passa et le professeur vint voir la malade.

-Pourquoi n'avez vous pas réagit ? demanda Drago d'un ton accusateur.

-J'ai commis une faute. Avoua-t-il. Mais je voulais voir de quel bois elle était faite. Je la pensais plus forte. Je n'aurai d'ailleurs jamais cru que sa plus grande peur était Vous-savez-qui. J'ai pensé que monsieur Potter aurai pu avoir cette peur mais pas une fille commune on va dire.

-Cassandra est loin d'être une fille commune. Dit Drago.

-C'est vrai je le vois maintenant, elle doit soit avoir un passé douloureux, soit autre chose.

-Que voulez vous dire ? Qu'elle cache quelque chose.

-C'est certain. Sa peur démontre une chose : que Vous-savez-qui la voulait.

Il la voulait ? elle ?

-Oui, soit pour s'en servir, soi pour la tuer, soi je ne sais pas pourquoi.

A ce moment Cassandra s'agita. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Drago lui prit la main. Elle lui sourit.

-Bien dormis ?

-On ne peut mieux. Lui répondit-elle.

-Poussez vous ! Poussez vous ! s'exclama Mme Pomfresh. Alors voyons ça. Pas de fièvre, plus de tremblements, la bouche, c'est bon les yeux brillants mais ça va passer la fatigue du stress causé. C'est bon ma chérie tu peux t'en aller.

-Merci.

-Elle se leva aidée par Drago, ils montèrent dans la tour de Serpentard. Ils s'assirent dans la salle commune. Cassandra ne dit rien, elle s'assise près de la fenêtre et son regard partit dans le vide. Drago voulait la mettre à l'aise, briser la glace qui commençait à se répandre autour d'elle. Mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle était fragile à ce moment avait dit Mme Pomfresh. Soudain il eut une idée.

-Cassandra ? Elle tourna la tête. Viens avec moi. Je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Il se leva et comme elle ne bougeait pas, il la tira doucement par la main. Elle se laissa guider sans dire un mot. Ils arpentèrent quelques couloirs et s'arrêtèrent devant une grande tapisserie.

La jeune fille se demanda ce que Drago avait en tête.

-Où voudrais tu être si tu pouvais y aller ? Non ne me le dis pas mais imagine très fort que tu y est et passe sept fois devant cette tapisserie. Cassandra dévisagea un instant son compagnon recherchant le brin de folie, mais elle s'exécuta. En fermant les yeux elle s'imagina dans la forêt de l'Otanzia. C'est là-bas qu'elle avait grandie.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant. Elle le fit : incroyable. A la place de la tapisserie, il y avait maintenant une porte.

-Vas-y entre. Lui fit Drago. Elle ouvrit la porte.

-Mais… comment… (muette de stupéfaction)

-Nous sommes toujours dans le château. Nous sommes même dans une pièce. C'est une salle magique qui te permet de te donner n'importe quoi, il suffit que tu en ai vraiment besoin.

-C'est merveilleux. S'extasia la jeune fille.

-Oui. D'ailleurs pourrais-tu me dire où nous sommes, enfin dans ton imagination ?

-Dans la forêt de l'Otanzia. C'est une forêt inconnue des moldus bien sûr, mais aussi très peu connue des sorciers car elle abrite de nombreuses créatures magiques qui on fait vœux de ne jamais se montrer.

-Comment se fait-il que tu la connaisse alors ?

Drago constata tout de suite son changement d'expression, elle ne souriait plus, elle le fixait d'une manière très dure, il se dit qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Allait-elle riposter plutôt violemment ou allait-elle lui avouer quelque chose ? Il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de jouer les innocents et les saints. Aussi ajouta-il :

-Si tu ne veux pas me dire, je comprendrai c'est ta vie après tout, je n'ai pas à m'en mêlé. Mais… non rien. Dit-il en se retournant.

-Quoi ? mais quoi ?

-Non, non, rien oublie, je comprends c'est tout.

-Non Drago, tu n'as pas fini ta phrase ! Finis la !

-Si tu insistes. Mais si tu continues à être aussi mystérieuse, personne ne te feras confiance. Cassandra parut surprise au plus grand plaisir de Drago.

-Mais, vous tous, vous ne me connaissez que depuis que deux jours.

-C'est vrai, mais tu attise la curiosité Cassandra.

-Mais je ne fais rien pour ! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire mais les gens parlent. Déjà tu es arrivée en plein cycle. Tu n'était jamais allée à Poudlard avant. Personne ne te connais même de nom. Tu n'es même pas arrivée par le Poudlard express comme tout le monde, tu es arrivée à dos de cheval ! Le choixpeau magique t'as envoyer à Serpentard.

-Et alors ? Serpentard est une maison comme les autres non ?

-Non. Serpentard est avec Gryffondor la maison où vont les sorciers les plus puissants, les plus ingénieux.

-C'est inégal alors, les deux autres maisons sont désavantagées.

-C'est vrai. Admit Drago. Mais ça n'aurait pas été la même chose si tu avais été admise à Gryffondor. Serpentard est une maison connue pour ses sorciers qui se tournent vers la magie noire.

Cassandra recula, elle ne pratiquait pas la magie noire, elle ne pourrait sachant tout le mal qu'elle pourrait faire si c'était le cas.

-Mais c'est faux ! La plupart des sorciers de Serpentard n'utilisent pas la magie noire !

-Oui, mais ça jase dans l'école plus que tu ne le crois. Et bientôt tout le monde saura que tu t'es évanouies devant l'épouvantard transformé en Tu-sais-qui. La jeune fille semblait toute retournée. Mais elle parut se reprendre très vite.

-Tant pis pour les autres, si je ne peux gagner leur confiance, je m'en fiche ! L'important n'est pas là. Je n'ai pas à me justifier de quoi que ce soit.

-Je sais, je le sais bien. Mais combien je te paris que le professeur Fareinight te demandera de venir dans son bureau pour parler de ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui. Il va vouloir savoir pourquoi tu as autant peur de Tu-sais-qui.

-Je ne lui dirai rien. Il ne faut pas qu'il sache.

-Mais tu l'a déjà vu, en vrai ?

-Non.

La réponse étonna Drago, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il poussa un soupir.

-Tu m'as l'air d'avoir une vie plus que compliquée.

-Oui, un peu.

Elle se laissa glisser dans la mousse tendre de la fausse forêt. Que c'était agréable. Elle s'y allongea, respira profondément et une once de bien-être l'envahie.

-Peux-tu me laisser seule ? J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

-Bien sûr. Je serai dans la salle commune si tu a besoin de moi. Il était sur le point de sortir quand elle l'appela.

-Drago ?

-Oui.

-Merci. Il hocha la tête et sortit.

Trois semaines passèrent paisiblement. Cassandra ne se souciait plus des regards curieux qu'on lui lançait de temps à autre. Drago n'avait pas réabordé le sujet de la confiance. Il faut dire qu'elle l'avait évité pendant un moment. Elle avait l'étrange impression parfois qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées, mais si elle avait appris une chose dans le monde magique, c'était que n'importe quelle possibilité ne devait être écartée puisque tout était possible magiquement. De plus il c'était avéré qu'il avait raison sur certains points. Le professeur lui avait demandé des explications. Elle s'était encore débrouillée pour mentir : elle lui avait dit qu'après tout c'était tout à fait normal d'avoir peur d'un sorcier tel que Voldemort puisqu'il avait semé la terreur partout et qu'il avait tué beaucoup de gens. Son professeur était resté dubitatif, mais il ne l'avait pas retenue plus longtemps. D'autre part, Cassandra s'était renseignée sur la maison de Salazar Serpentard. Elle avait découvert quelles avaient été ses intentions quant aux sorciers de parents moldus, les sangs impurs. Le livre avait ensuite mentionné la chambre des secrets et de ce qu'elle contenait. Elle découvrit aussi que Voldemort lui même avait appartenu à la maison de Serpentard. Elle en avait été choquée. Comment se pouvait-il qu'elle soit dans la même maison que celle de ce fou furieux ? Ce tueur, ce monstre assoiffé de pouvoir ?

Une chose dont elle était tout à fait sûre : elle n'était pas comme lui.

-Eh Cassandra, t'es au courant ? il y a une visite au Pré-au-lard qui est prévue pour après demain !

-C'est quoi le Pré-au-lard ?

-C'est une sorte de centre ville, c'est endroit où il y a plein de boutiques et de bars ! dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Oh il faut absolument que je t'emmène voir la boutique de farces et attrapes Zonko ! et si tu aimes lire il y a une grande librairie. On y trouve de tout. Même des livres moldus je crois.

-C'est vrai ? fit Cassandra soudain intéressée.

-Du moins les auteurs très connus des moldus, oui.

-Non, je ne m'intéresse pas à la culture moldue, je voulais dire c'est vrai qu'on trouve tout type de livres dans cette librairie.

-Ah oui, oui. Sur l'histoire, la magie, noire, blanche,… mais aussi sur les dragons, le quidditch, sur les sorciers célèbres,…

-Génial ! faut que je m'y rende absolument.

-Eh bien on ira, dans ce cas. Ravie de voir Cassandra aussi joyeuse. Mais en attendant on a cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Ah, oui… super… ronchonna Cassandra.

En effet le cours du professeur Disniff n'était jusque là pas très intéressant. Il ne faisait que de la théorie, jamais de pratique, ce qui en soit était un peu étrange. Le professeur parlait beaucoup, certes, mais jamais il n'avait fait de démonstration. Cassandra allait même jusqu'à se demander s'il n'avait pas tout appris en cours de route dans les manuels de l'école. Oui, la jeune fille s'était rendue à la bibliothèque plusieurs fois et avait constaté qu'il s'y rendait beaucoup et qu'il consultait toujours les mêmes livres. Bref, ce fut avec une mine du genre blasée, qu'elle se rendit à son cours. Comme la porte était ouverte, les élèves crurent bon de s'installer avant que leur professeur n'arrive. Mais à leur grande surprise, ce fut le professeur Rogue qui entra. « Oh non ! » se dit Cassandra en le voyant, « ce n'est tout de même pas lui qui va faire cours ! »

En raison d'un petit problème, votre professeur habituel n'est pas en mesure d'assurer ses cours aujourd'hui. C'est donc moi, qui vous ferai cours.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? chuchota le copain roux de Harry Potter. Il ne fait jamais rien !

-Votre professeur s'est malencontreusement retrouvé sous une étagère de la bibliothèque, il est actuellement à l'infirmerie. Fit Rogue en entendant Ron Weasley. Bien, maintenant ouvrez vos livres à la page deux-cents trente et une. Nous allons étudiez les anthromorphes. Qui peut me dire ce que sont ces créatures ?

Comme à son habitude Hermione Granger leva prestement la main. Cassandra se dit que cette fille était désespérément désespérante. Elle savait que jamais Rogue ne l'interrogerait quand bien même elle serait de la maison de Serpentard. Surtout que cette fois une autre main s'était levée, et elle appartenait, elle, à Serpentard.

-Oui monsieur Salpriam ?

-Un anthomorphe est un homme qui a un côté animal, c'est en fait un ancien animagus dont le côté animal a pris le dessus sur le côté humain. Mais il est à moitié humain et à moitié animal. Il peut se retransformer totalement en animal ou en homme mais cela requiert une grande force magique et de caractère.

-Bien, cinq points pour Serpentard. Grinça Rogue. Et qui peut me dire quelle est la différence entre un loup-garou et un anthromorphe ? Oui Miss Lademist.

-Le loup-garou ne choisit pas de se transformer tandis qu'un anthromorphe si. De plus le loup-garou pendant la pleine lune n'est plus du tout maître de lui même, un anthromophe, lui, est conscient de tout ses actes et il peut se transformer à volonté.

-Bien, bien cinq autres points pour Serpentard.

Cassandra pensa que ce cours devenait vraiment intéressant étant donné qu'elle allait apprendre à devenir un animagus avec le professeur McGonagall. Elle en était à la fois toute excitée et toute retournée. En effet cela la terrifiait de savoir qu'elle pouvait perdre le contrôle d'elle même, que son côté animal devienne trop puissant. Aussi elle écouta attentivement le professeur Rogue qui énumérait comment un animagus devenait un anthromorphe. Par la suite il décrivit les anthromorphes comme des hybrides pouvant être dangereux contenu de leurs instincts sauvages devenus omniprésents dans leur sang et dans leur esprit. Le cours se termina sur le fait que certains anthromorphes se faisaient tout bêtement apprivoiser par des sorciers car ils ne se sentaient plus tout à fait humain ni animal et du coup la solitude devenait insupportable car aucune espèce ne voulait les traités comme des êtres à part entière. Rogue leur donna des devoirs sur un animal au choix pouvant être dangereux pour l'homme qui se changeait en animagus et pourquoi. Toute la classe grogna sauf Cassandra emballée de faire un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur et qui était susceptible de l'aider dans deux matières opposées.

Le cour suivant était botanique. Drago la rejoignit sur le chemin, mais ils eurent juste le temps de se demander l'un à l'autre si tout allait bien car le professeur Chourave venait de débouler dans la serre et apparemment elle était de fort méchante humeur. Elle était rouge écarlate, son chapeau était de travers et couvert de boue. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de dire bonjour et commença son court en parlant très vite et en serrant les dents, ce qui posa un réel problème aux élèves qui eurent un mal fou à suivre toutes ses instructions. Les deux heures passèrent et Cassandra se rendit avec Drago dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

La jeune fille se rendit vite compte que rester avec Drago Malefoy signifiait deux choses : la popularité et la jalousie. Oui. Drago était le Serpentard avec qui il fallait être si on voulait bien se faire voir au sein de cette maison, mais c'était sans compter sur les regards indiscrets et sans nul doute les paroles injurieuses des Gryffondors. Mais le pire c'était que Cassandra remarqua tout de suite un changement d'attitude chez les filles de Serpentard. En effet, mises à part ses camarades de chambres, la plupart des filles lui jetaient des regards en biais et mauvais. Pansy Parkinson était devenue sa rivale attitrée. Une super rivale même. Alors qu'ils étaient attablés et discutaient sur la meilleure façon de se défendre contre une chauve-souris en colère, Parkinson s'assit juste en face de Drago. Celui-ci continua sans se soucier le moins du monde de la nouvelle arrivante. Mais Cassandra se sentit tout de même gênée par sa présence, il faut dire qu'elle le regardait avec insistance tout en mâchant ses petits pois. Cassandra perturbée finit par dire à Drago : « oui, tu as sans doute raison.

-Bien sûr qu'il a raison ! s'exclama alors d'une voix forte Parkinson. Drago la regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Mais tu es trop butée pour ouvrir les yeux même quand l'évidence est sous ton nez… ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

-Sais-tu au moins de quoi nous parlions à l'instant ? demanda Cassandra sur le même ton. Pansy semblait surprise, elle ne s'y attendait pas apparemment.

-Mais… bien sûr, quelle question, sinon je ne t'aurais rien dit. Affirma-t-elle.

-Dans ce cas tu seras d'accord avec moi sur le fait que les loups-garous sont dangereux pendant la pleine lune et que Drago dit n'importe quoi depuis tout à l'heure en disant qu'il en avait vu un une fois et qu'il l'avait caressé et que depuis il avait une fausse main ? Drago regardait successivement les deux filles, amusé par la scène que Cassandra avait fait tourner à son avantage. Pansy ouvrit de grands yeux avant de dire bêtement :

-Tu as une fausse main ? Drago ne put s'empêcher d"éclater de rire, ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir un peu plus les yeux de Pansy qui visiblement ne comprenait pas la situation.

-Tu t'es faite piéger ! fit Drago. On ne parlait pas du tout de ça, mais de chauve-souris. Et non je n'ai pas de fausse main ! dit-il avant de s'effondrer en voyant la tête de Pansy. Cassandra ne put se contenir aussi, elle émit un petit rire à moitié caché par une main .

-Ça te fait rire Lademist ! s'écria Pansy furieuse de s'être faite avoir. Tu n'es qu'une pimbêche, une cruche…une…mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase, non, elle préféra balancer son assiette de petits pois à la figure. Celle-ci, prise par surprise ne put l'éviter et reçut sur la tête toute la nourriture. Drago se leva d'un seul bond.

-Voyons Pansy on plaisantait, qu'est- ce qui te prends ?!

-C'est tout ce quelle mérite cette grognasse ! s'écria-t-elle en guise réponse. Elle allait quitter la salle quand elle sentit quelque chose se glisser dans son dos.

-Qu'est ce que ?… AAAAARRRGGHH !!!! Qu'est ce que c'est cette chose ? enlevez moi ça tout de suite !!! enlevez ce truc !!!

-A force de gesticuler dans tous les sens, Pansy parvint à retirer de sa chemise une grosse araignée velue, qu'elle s'empressa d'écraser. Mais quand elle releva le pied où l'araignée avait disparue, se trouvait à présent une purée de petits pois. Drago était hilare, son teint blanc était devenu presque rouge en riant.

-Ça se règlera, espèce de pourriture, fit Pansy écumant de rage en quittant la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées. Drago se tourna vers Cassandra qui s'essuyait la figure pleine de sauce. Il lui adressa un grand sourire et dit :

-C'est toi qui a mis cette araignée dans son pull, mais comment as-tu fait ? je ne t'ai pas vu sortir ta baguette !

-Je n'ai pas eu à la sortir. Répondit la jeune fille d'un air malicieux. Je vais me changer j'en ai partout. A toute à l'heure !

Cassandra se leva et sortit sous les regards de tous les élèves attablés.

Hermione venait de rejoindre Harry et Ron dans la Grande Salle. Elle voulait leur faire des recommandations sur le prochain devoir de Rogue mais elle s'aperçut vite que leur attention était portée ailleurs. Curieuse de savoir ce qui les passionnaient tant, elle regarda dans la même direction que ses compagnons. Ce qu'elle vit la remplit de bonheur, Pansy Parkinson était en train de se ridiculiser en gesticulant comme une folle, à présent elle hurlait qu'on lui retire quelque chose. Elle vit que Drago Malefoy se tordait de rire ce qui la rendit perplexe. Drago et Pansy traînaient souvent ensemble l'année précédente. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la ridiculisait devant toute la salle. Une fois que la serpentarde eut quitter la salle, Drago se calma, mais une autre fille se leva, elle était couverte de sauce apparemment. Quand elle se dirigea vers la porte, Hermione la reconnue. C'était la nouvelle. Celle qui lui avait demandé où se trouvait le bureau de McGonagall.

-Pour une fois que ce n'est pas nous les cibles des Serpentards ! s'exclama Ron.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! ça fait plaisir ! renchérit Harry en se tournant vers Hermione. Mais c'est bizarre que deux Serpentards s'embrouillent comme ça, non ? Enfin en public en tout cas, car jusque là je ne les avais jamais vu s'injurier et tout.

-Moi, je dis qu'il y a de la rivalité dans l'air. fit à son tour Hermione.

-Tu crois ? Entre Parkinson et la nouvelle ?

-Oui. Tu n'as pas remarqué que depuis le début de l'année Drago et ses copains nous laissent tranquilles ? Drago est beaucoup plus occupé apparemment ces derniers temps…

-Aaaah… oui ça expliquerait des choses, effectivement. Fit Harry.

-Moi, personnellement ils ne me manquent pas du tout. Ça fait d'ailleurs très calme depuis qu'il a cessé de persécuter Harry. Rigola Ron. Tu crois vraiment que Drago s'intéresse sérieusement à cette fille ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est bien possible. Remarque elle est plutôt jolie et apparemment elle ne manque pas de ressource. Plaisanta Harry.

-J'ai eu l'occasion de parler un peu avec elle. Dit Hermione. Elle m'a l'air louche.

-Tu dis ça parce qu'elle a été prise à Serpentard ? ou parce qu'elle est étrangère ?

-Non, ni l'un ni l'autre. C'est juste que j'ai posé deux trois questions et elle a tout de suite essayé de dévier le sujet.

-Tu sais en même temps c'est normal. Moi non plus je ne voudrais pas tout dire à une inconnue. Dit Harry.

-Mais ce n'était pas des questions très personnelles, juste pour parler, sur ses parents et leurs travails, je ne pense pas avoir été indiscrète. Répliqua Hermione piquée.

-Ne t'énerve pas, va ! c'est juste qu'on a du lui posé pas mal de questions déjà, comme elle est nouvelle et que ça commence à l'énerver.

-Oui, peut-être. Admit-elle.

-Moi ce qui m'a étonné, c'est qu'elle ait peur de Voldemort. Chuchota Harry.

-Oui, c'est vrai… elle en a eu tellement peur qu'elle s'est évanouie. Tu as vu dans quel état elle était ?! fit Ron.

-Mais vous n'avez rien remarqué d'autre ? demanda Hermione qui visiblement attendait une réponse. Mais en voyant l'air interdit de ses amis elle donna la réponse sans attendre : l'épouvantard changé en Voldemort lui a saisit le bras comme pour l'emporter. Cette fille a peur que Voldemort l'attrape.

-Oui…dit Harry qui se remémorait le moment. Mais pourquoi ?

-Ça je l'ignore. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Lademist ?

-Oui je crois. »

Les trois compères finirent de déjeuner et se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée, pour se rendre dans le parc.

Ils avaient cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec les serpentards. Harry se dit que le cours se passerait peut-être très bien puisque Drago avait sa nouvelle copine, il le laisserait tranquille.

Hermione avait raison, l'attention de Malefoy était totalement réservée à la nouvelle. Harry vit qu'il fit même semblant de s'intéresser au cours ce qui lui valut un encouragement de Hagrid. Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder plus attentivement Lademist. Il l'observait par intermittences, mais à un moment ils se croisèrent du regard. Elle planta ses yeux verts dans ceux d'Harry. Mais contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas les yeux verts émeraudes, mais ses yeux tiraient plus vers le jaune. Il y avait quelque chose de bestiale dans son regard, oui. Harry en était sûr. Ses yeux lui rappelait ceux de Lupin quand on était proche de la pleine lune et que le loup prenait peu à peu place dans son corps. Cassandra soutint son regard et lui sourit. Puis elle se tourna vers Drago et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui-ci se retourna immédiatement vers Harry et lui jeta un regard haineux. Harry sourit de plus belle, apparemment il ne pouvait rien faire qui soit mesquin sans que Cassandra le remarque, il se retourna en haussant les épaules. Harry était aux anges, il avait trouvé une alliée, peut être indirecte, mais quand même une alliée contre Drago. Il se dit que c'était formidable qu'une personne pouvait en changer une autre à ce point.

C'est donc avec le cœur léger qu'il se rendit allait se rendre en cour de divination. Il montait déjà au troisième étage quand quelqu'un l'appela :

-Eh ! Potter !

Il se retourna et vit que c'était elle. La nouvelle. Il attendit, que lui voulait-elle ?

-T'as une seconde ?

-Vite fait oui, j'ai cours. Répondit-il.

-Oh, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je voulais juste te remercier pour l'autre jour. Tu es vite intervenu…

-C'est normal. J'ai vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais…il y a une chose qui m'a choquée…

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? l'interrompit Cassandra. Oui comme tout le monde je présume. Son regard se ternit.

-Comment se fait-il que Voldemort te terrifie à se point ?

L'évocation de son nom fit pâlir la jeune fille d'un seul coup. Mais elle se reprit vite.

-Tu trouves peut être que ce n'est pas normal d 'avoir réellement peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Lança-t-elle ironiquement.

-Si bien sûr mais d'un autre côté non. Dit-il. Je ne sais pas tu aurais pu avoir peur d'un tas d'autres choses comme les serpents ou les araignées comme beaucoup de filles… bref tout mais pas lui.

-Et bien je suis désolée mais j'ai peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et pas des araignées. -Mais je pensais que toi aussi tu en aurais peur.

-Non. Fit Harry avec aplomb ce qui fit rire Cassandra.

-Il a tout de même tuer tes parents. Et essayer de te tuer plus d'une fois.

-Comment…

-Je le sais c'est tout. Les rumeurs vont vites ici, et il n'est pas très difficile d'apprendre des choses, surtout sur toi.

-Oui surtout en restant avec Drago Malefoy. Dit Harry cynique.

-Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai cru comprendre que vous ne vous aimiez pas beaucoup.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je serais même curieux de savoir s'il t'as tout raconter à sa manière…

-Je me fiche s'il m'a mentit sur certains points. Tu dis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est bel et bien revenu ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Crois ce que tu veux ! s'énerva Harry en s'éloignant. On l'avait déjà suffisamment pris pour un fou. Mais Cassandra le retint par le bras et à cet instant il eut terriblement mal à sa cicatrice.

-Non, attends. Je veux savoir la vérité. Est-il vraiment de retour ? j'ai besoin de savoir, on ne veut rien me dire ! supplia-t-elle.

-Oui, on me traite de menteur, mais je l'ai vu, il a tué un ami sous mes yeux. Dit froidement Harry qui sentait la douleur cuisante de sa cicatrice. Cassandra le lâcha. Aussitôt la douleur s'atténua. « étrange » pensa-t-il. Elle le fixa en donnant l'air de le juger digne de confiance. Puis elle lui tourna le dos. Le remercia encore une fois et s'en alla. Harry se hâta d'aller en cours de divination.

Le soir venu, alors qu'il étaient assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, dans l'un des gros fauteuil rouge près de la cheminée, il raconta à Ron et Hermione la conversation qu'il avait eu avec la nouvelle et sa douleur inhabituelle de sa cicatrice. Apres avoir réfléchit longuement et sans succès, il n'émirent que quelques hypothèses sans grand intérêt. Ils allèrent donc tous se coucher.

Le lendemain au déjeuner ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser beaucoup de question. Les professeurs leurs avaient donnés une énorme pile de devoirs à faire et Harry et Ron étaient déjà en retard. Le surlendemain c'était la panique. Harry, Ron et Hermione durent se priver de petit déjeuner afin de terminer le devoir pour Flitwick. Quand le week-end arriva, Harry et Ron avaient encore du travail en retard. Ils passèrent tout le samedi après-midi à étudier à la bibliothèque. Hermione qui avait terminé depuis un petit moment ses devoirs, se leva et fouilla dans les rayons des livres anciens. Elle revint dix minutes après avec un énorme livre aux vieilles reliures dans les bras. Elle le posa lourdement sur la table, puis l'ouvrit. Hermione le feuilleta et se releva pour le reposer. Elle revint avec un autre livre presque aussi gros, avec des reliures vertes et argentées. C'était l'arbre généalogique des grandes familles étant allées à Serpentard. il y avait le même livre pour chacune des maisons. Hermione ne fut pas surprise de voir la famille Malefoy, Black, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Lestrange, Roses, et plein d'autres encore. Des familles de Sang-pur. Toutes. Aussi fut-elle surprise de ne pas y trouver le nom qu' elle cherchait. Dans le lexique dans les L, les noms passaient directement de Laace à Lestranges. Déçue elle feuilleta le livre qui avait des photos, ou des dessins animés suivant l'ancienneté de ceux qu'ils représentaient. Elle se leva et alla chercher un autre livre. Celui-ci s'intitulait : « Les plus grandes familles de sorciers Français ». Hermione chercha encore une fois dans le lexique. Elle tournait les pages très vite quand soudain quelque chose attira son attention : elle venait de voir un nom qui l'intriguait. Ce nom était De la Brume. Il était à la page centrale du livre ce qui signifiait qu'il avait un lien avec toutes les autres familles. Elle alla voir. La photo lui sauta aux yeux comme s'il s'agissait d'un cognard. La dernière photo était celle de Cassandra De la Brume. Brume en anglais se traduisait par « mist ». Hermione le savait car elle avait prit des cours de français avec ses parents avant de partir en France à Dijon. Il s'agissait bien de la même Cassandra mais en costume de bal ainsi que l'exigeait la tradition. Elle était apparemment la dernière descendante d'une longue et vieille famille, et Hermione vérifia ce qu'elle supposait déjà, Cassandra était une Sang-pur. Totalement pur même. Aucun moldu n'avait été, même par alliance un de ses prédécesseurs. Hermione fit part de sa découverte à Harry et Ron.

-Quelque chose me gène… dit Harry. Si elle est de Sang-pur et d'après l'arbre elle l'est vraiment, pourquoi serait-elle menacée par Voldemort ? Il ne s'attaque qu'aux personnes ayant des origines moldues non ?

-Non il s'attaque à tous ceux qui s'oppose à lui, regarde mon père ! dit Ron.

-Oui c'est vrai. Dans ce cas il se peut que la famille de Cassandra ait essayé d'arrêter Voldemort d'une quelconque façon. Dans ce cas Voldemort voudrait se venger.

-Oui mais jusque là, la première vengeance qu'il souhaite avoir c'est celle de te tuer. -Fit remarquer Hermione. Je pense que Cassandra passerait en second puisqu'elle n'est pas à l'origine de sa défaite.

Les trois compagnons restèrent perplexes. Pourquoi avoir changer de nom ? Pour se cacher sûrement. Mais dans ce cas il aurait fallut être plus prudent si sa famille voulait vraiment se cacher.

Le temps était magnifique le dimanche après-midi, aussi Harry proposa d'aller réviser près du lac, pour profiter des derniers rayons qui annonçait déjà l'hiver.

Ron et Harry s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe et se questionnaient successivement sur les différents ingrédients que contenait la potion Laïusseous. Hermione ,elle, était plongée dans son livre de runes anciennes.

Soudain ils entendirent un « crac », juste derrière l'arbre où Hermione s' était adossée. Immédiatement Harry sortit sa baguette. Hermione s'était relevée et scrutait les buissons. Ron à moitié lever essayait de prendre sa baguette mais elle était coincée dans sa poche. D'autres « crac » se firent entendre et semblaient se rapprocher d'eux. Hermione recula en sortant également sa baguette. Les buissons remuèrent, mais les trois adolescents étaient prêts. Ils attendirent et… à leur grande surprise ce fut un cheval ailé qui sortit des buissons les oreilles en avant, il reniflait bruyamment.

-Ooohhh ! fit Hermione devant la beauté de l'animal.

Elle voulut s'approcher, tout doucement elle tendit la main vers l'animal. Celui-ci coucha alors les oreilles et montra les dents. Hermione recula précipitamment. Le cheval contourna les trois amis et alla boire au bord du lac.

Une fois déshydraté, l'animal retourna vers l'herbe verte et se mit à brouter ignorant totalement les adolescents aux yeux écarquillés. Harry fut le premier à réagir, il rangea sa baguette et se rassit. Les deux autres l'imitèrent. Ils ne le quittèrent pas des yeux une seconde. D'après Hermione il était très rare de voir un cheval ailé mais elle savait pourquoi il était ici. Elle leur expliqua qu'il appartenait à la nouvelle et que c'était grâce à lui si elle était arrivée à Poudlard le soir de la rentrée.

-Il est à elle ? c'est vraiment… étonnant ! s'exclama Ron.

-A mon avis, cette fille est plus qu'étonnante… dit Harry.

-Oui ça en devient même presque dérangeant. Ajouta Hemione. Elle a des choses à cacher sans aucun doute mais une chose est sûr maintenant, c'est quelle n'est pas mauvaise et qu'elle n'utilise pas de magie noire.

-Comment le sais tu ? demanda Ron.

-Il ne vous arrive jamais de lire ? fit-elle exaspérée. Les licornes et les chevaux ailés ne supportent pas la magie noire, et ils ne peuvent cohabiter avec quelqu'un la pratiquant, sinon ils finissent par devenir fous.

-D'un coup sans prévenir, le cheval releva la tête, les oreilles en avant. Il s'élança au galop dans la prairie et s'envola. Les amis admirèrent ce spectacle et se remirent à leurs révisions.

Cassandra était toute excitée. Elle déjeunait avec Violette dans la Grande Salle et dans une heure à peine elle avait cours avec le professeur McGonagall. La jeune fille savait que c'était une chance. En effet le professeur de métamorphose de Poudlard n'était autre qu'un membre du quatuor charismatique du Morphème. Ces personnes étaient les maîtres dans l'art de la métamorphose. Ils pouvaient tout transformer ou presque. Ces Maîtres gardaient soigneusement certains secrets de la métamorphose pour que personne n'en abuse. Personne n'avait percé tous ces secrets. Il faut dire que l'étude de la métamorphose et la pratique demandait une énergie magique profonde et une grande autonomie de soi. Cassandra finit son assiette, et prit congé de son amie. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Elle arriva devant la grande porte en bois massif mais resta à côté, elle s'adossa au mur, elle avait bien une demi-heure d'avance, elle n'avait cours qu'à quatorze heure. Tout en glissant contre l'épais mur en pierre, Cassandra se demanda si un jour il lui serait possible de le traverser tel un fantôme. Oui elle le pourrait. Elle n'aurait plus de limite grâce à la métamorphose. Se délectant de cette pensée, elle sortit son devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal sur les anthromorphes. « au moins, je fais élève sérieuse comme ça ! »

Alors qu'elle commençait à écrire, la jeune fille entendit des claquements de talons sur le sol en pierre à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle tourna la tête et vit le grand chapeau à plume de son professeur. Cassandra se releva en oubliant qu'elle avait des cours dans ces mains, elle fit tout tomber. Elle réussit à tout remettre en ordre avant que le professeur soit à sa hauteur. Celle ci lui adressa un sourire et elle ouvrit la porte… qu'elle ferma aussi sec. Cassandra perplexe attendit quelques minutes. Elle n'aurait peut être pas du venir en avance. Ou peut être que le professeur avait oubliée qu'elle lui avait donnée rendez-vous à cette heure ?

Alors que la jeune fille commençait à se ronger les ongles en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle aurait pu faire qui aurait déplu au professeur, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Surprise, Cassandra ne bougea pas, elle regardait la porte en attendant que le professeur vienne la chercher. Mais rien. Alors elle osa un regard dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Et bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Approchez voyons ! fit une voix au fond de la salle.

-Je…- Cassandra pénétra dans la salle. Je croyais que…

-Peu importe. L'interrompit McGonagall. J'ai vu que vous étiez en avance, mais je n'étais pas disposée à vous recevoir avant, veuillez m'excuser. Ajouta-t-elle en rangeant quelques papiers.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Répondit poliment Cassandra. Elle tenait toujours son devoir dans les mains mais elle n'osait pas bouger.

-Bien. Commençons ! fit le professeur en claquant un tiroir de son bureau. Posez vos affaires sur une table et asseyez vous.

Cassandra s'exécuta fébrile, et posa négligemment ses affaires, puis alla s'asseoir en face du bureau.

-Bon, vous savez pourquoi vous ne faites pas cours avec les autres élèves n'est-ce pas ? Nous en avions parler la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu. Il est évident que vous avez de grandes capacités d'après vos notes, mais surtout des dispositions en métamorphose. Pourtant la métamorphose est loin d'être une discipline facile.

-Oui, mais j'aime particulièrement la métamorphose et du coup j'ai beaucoup travaillé toute seule. Le professeur l'observait derrière ses petites lunettes. Elle souriait, pas beaucoup certes, mais elle souriait quand même ce qui redonna confiance à Cassandra qui était intimidée.

-Vous êtes arrivée à un niveau qui ne requiert pas que du travail, mais un don. Affirma la femme. De plus j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'utilisiez pas de baguette ?

-Euh… cela dépend des disciplines bien sûr, mais aussi de la difficulté de ce que je fait. Expliqua la jeune fille. ça pose un problème ?

-Non, si ça ne vous gêne pas. C'est simplement étonnant à votre âge. Donc, je vous avais demandé si cela vous intéressiez d'apprendre à devenir un animagus ?

-Oh, oui bien sûr ! Mais…ne faut il pas le déclarer au ministère de la Magie ?

-Si bien sur. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Et bien, sans vouloir abuser je préférerai devenir un animagus non déclaré. A présent son professeur la regardait avec de grands yeux, la bouche à moitié ouverte.

-Vous savez que ne pas se déclarer comme animagus est un délit Miss Lademist ?!

-Oui je le sais bien, dit cette dernière gênée, mais cela pourrait me poser quelques ennuis si on venait à apprendre que je suis une animagus.

-Quels ennuis pourrait avoir une jeune fille de dix-sept ans ? s'exclama McGonagall interdite par la requête de Cassandra.

-Il s'agit de mon père, en vérité. Il est très protecteur et je pense qu'il ne serait fâché de savoir que je suis un animagus. Dit la jeune fille, avec une voix tremblante. Son professeur qui la jaugeait soupira et dit :

-Je vois, je vois. Encore quelqu'un qui a peur de voir son enfant devenir un hybride ! c'est entendu. Cela restera entre nous. Mais sachez jeune fille que je n'approuve pas cela ! gronda la femme en la pointant du doigt. Bon, vous le savez sûrement, devenir un animagus n'est pas sans risque. Il faut une bonne puissance magique et un caractère solide qui ne se laissera pas dominer par l'instinct animal. Cassandra hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Le professeur continua : bien sûr tout dépend aussi de l'animal que vous choisirez, il sera plus ou moins fort suivant s'il peut être domestiqué ou pas. Qu'il soit gros ou petit, herbivore ou carnivore. Avez-vous déjà réfléchit à cela ? En quel animal allez vous vous transformer ? choisissez bien car vous ne pourrez en changer après. Elle lui sourit pour l'encourager. Mais Cassandra n'y avait pas encore songé. Elle voulait un animal gracieux mais puissant. Fin et discret mais tout de même imposant.

-En toute honnêteté je ne sais pas j'hésite beaucoup… répondit-elle. Je n'y avais pas pensé en fait.

-Je vois. Dans ce cas nous allons seulement parler du processus, qui peut être long, aujourd'hui. Si vous n'avez pas trouver la semaine prochaine il est inutile de venir, car on ne pourra avancer que lorsque vous aurez choisit votre animal totem.

-Comment puis-je vous prévenir si je viens ou pas la semaine prochaine ? demanda Cassandra.

-Je pense que vous aurez l'occasion de me rencontrer dans les couloirs d'ici là. Bien maintenant commençons si vous le voulez bien.

Il s'avéra que le professeur Mc Gonagall était très exigeante, elle exposa ses conditions à la jeune fille qui se contentait de hocher la tête de temps à autre pour lui faire signe qu'elle avait bien compris. Elle sortit du bureau du professeur au bout de deux heures. Cassandra avait envie de profiter du beau temps qui résistait encore aux premières lueurs de l'automne. Elle se rendit donc dans la tour de Serpentard pour déposer ses affaires de cours et se changer. Arrivée devant le chevalier en peinture qui gardait le passage d'accès à la tour elle prononça le mot de passe. Le chevalier lui fit une belle révérence et le tableau pivota dévoilant l'étroit couloir. Cassandra s'engouffra dedans, elle pénétra dans la salle commune des Serpentards où tout n'était que vert et argent. Il n'y avait personne. La jeune fille se dépêcha de traverser la salle et monta les escaliers du dortoir. Elle jeta négligemment ses affaires sur son lit et se changea, elle opta pour un jean délavé et un tee-shirt noir basic. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en une grande queue de cheval, et prit un sac en cuir à bandoulière.

Cassandra sortit du château et partit en direction de la forêt interdite où elle voulait voir Farouk. En passant à côté de la maison de Hagrid, elle vit qu'il faisait sécher quelques morceaux de viande. Elle alla donc toquer à sa porte en vue de lui demander de lui en donner quelques uns qu'elle paierait pour Farouk. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il n'y avait même pas son grand molosse. Ne voyant personne à l'horizon elle décida de se servir. Elle prit deux grands morceaux qui dégoulinaient encore de sang avec un « Beurk » significatif, puis elle s'enfonça dans la forêt interdite. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était nommée ainsi. Certes, dans les forêts magiques on pouvait rencontrer toute sorte de créature et la nuit il fallait éviter de s'y rendre surtout pas soir de grande lune, mais en tant que sorcier de cinquième ou sixième année, Cassandra estimait qu'on devait savoir se défendre contre la plupart des créatures. La jeune fille arriva bientôt à la petite clairière où elle s'était rendue avec Drago la dernière fois. Elle déposa avec soulagement les morceaux de viande. Elle regarda ses vêtements. Ils étaient tâchés de sang. Tant pis ! Elle ne s'était pas habillée pour faire un défilé après tout !

Soudain elle entendit un craquement de branche à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête en attendant que son sombral sorte des buissons. Mais ce n'était pas Farouk, c'en était un autre. Celui-ci découvrit ses crocs et se dirigea vers la viande. Mais Cassandra ne voulait pas qu'il mange tout, elle se dirigea alors vers l'endroit où elle avait déposé les morceaux. Elle se baissa pour en ramasser un et laissa l'autre au sombral. Elle appela Farouk. Rien. Elle rappela. Et cette fois ci elle le vit arriver, mais pas seul. Il y en avait une dizaine avec lui.

-Je suis désolée je n'ai pas pris assez de viande ! Je n'avais pas prévu que tes amis viendraient cette fois ! dit elle en flattant l'encolure de Farouk.

Il s'était mis à lécher le sang sur ses vêtements quand soudain il redressa la tête, les oreilles en avant, les muscles frémissants. En voyant l'attitude du sombral Cassandra regarda dans la même direction que lui en espérant voir quelque chose à travers la pénombre. Le sombral se mit presque à gronder. Il frappait le sol de ses antérieurs, les oreilles à présent en arrière. Que sentait-il ? Cassandra resta tout près de lui, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua que les autres sombrals étaient partis. Elle se dit alors qu'elle devrait peut être en faire autant. Elle entendit alors distinctement un grondement rauque. Deux yeux jaunes étaient apparus derrière des buissons. Une silhouette à moitié féline et à moitié reptilienne sortit grondant toujours. C'était un Darimon. Que faisait-il ici ? Farouk à côté de sa maîtresse montrait les crocs comme un chien. Il reculait au fur et à mesure que le Darimon avançait, entraînant sa maîtresse avec lui.

-Ecarte toi du sssssombral, ssssorccccière ! siffla le Darimon. En sortant à moitié sa langue de serpent.

-Que veux-tu ? demanda Cassandra après avoir déglutit bruyamment. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal que je sache. Je suis simplement venue voir mon sombral.

-Ssssuis moi ssssorcccière. Fit la créature. Mon peuple sssssouhaite te parler.

-Ton… ton peuple ?

-Oui, mon peuple, le clan des intouccchhhables ( mot prononcé en fouchelangue). Nous devons te parler ssssorcccière.

-Je…moi ? pourquoi moi ?

-Je ne sssuis qu'un sssssssimple messssssssager. Ssssssuis moi. Siffla-t-il à nouveau et il se retourna s'enfonçant dans les buissons. Cassandra se demanda si c'était bien prudent, mais les Darimons ne sont pas des créatures au mauvais fond. Bien au contraire. Elle s'avança suivie de Farouk qui ne l'avait toujours pas quittée.

-Ton ssssssombral ne peut venir avec nous. Il doit ressster icccci. Dit le Darimon en montrant les crocs. Cassandra se retourna, Farouk n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir seule. Elle lui fit signe de rester. Il s'arrêta, mais dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné il se remit à la suivre, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver le Darimon qui n'était déjà pas à la base très sympathique. Ce dernier se jeta sur le sombral à une vitesse incroyable. Il mit avec une facilité enfantine le grand cheval noir à terre. Cassandra se rua sur eux tenant sa baguette pointée sur le Darimon.

-Lâche le immédiatement. Dit elle d'un ton faussement calme.

-Tu osssssserais ?

-De quoi ? user de la magie contre toi ? oui j'oserai s'il cela s'avérait utile. Fit elle avec aplomb.

-Tu ne sssssais pas cccccce que cccccela entrainerait ! siffla la créature haineuse.

-Lâche le. Tu sais que je dis la vérité. Je n'hésiterai pas. Une lueur verte se dégageait de sa baguette, qu'elle tenait toujours entre le Darimon et elle.

-Tu marquerai la fin d'une allianccccce posssssssssible entre nos deux esssssspèces ! cracha-t-il.

-Si c'est pour une alliance tu devrais te montrer un peu plus respectueux envers moi et envers ma monture. A moins que ton alliance n'irait que dans un seul sens ?

Le Darimon parut décontenancé, il la fixa de ses yeux devenus rouges par la colère. Ses crocs en avant, il était réellement impressionnant, mais Cassandra avait conscience qu'elle jouait la vie de son sombral et peut être même sa propre vie. La créature lâcha sa prise qui se releva aussi vite qu'elle put. Farouk avait une profonde griffure à l'épaule droite, mais rien de trop inquiétant. Aussitôt Cassandra baissa sa baguette, montrant ainsi qu'elle ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré.

-Vas tu me ssssssuivre à préssssent ? ses yeux étaient redevenus jaunes et ils fixaient avec intensité la jeune fille.

-Oui. Farouk cette fois tu restes ici ! dit elle d'un ton ferme. Prends la viande que j'ai apportée et vas-t-en.

Puis elle suivit le Darimon qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la forêt interdite. Ils marchèrent longtemps traversant divers paysages à l'intérieur même de la forêt. Cassandra se demanda s'ils étaient toujours dans la forêt interdite. Le Darimon savait où il allait, il ne regardait jamais en arrière pour voir si la jeune fille arrivait à suivre son rythme de marche soutenu. La jeune fille était fatiguée et elle osa finalement demandé à son guide s'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Il lui répondit :

-nous sssssommes arrivés. Cassandra ne voyait que des arbres et des arbres, de gigantesques chênes pour la plupart à perte de vue.

Mais…il n'y a rien. Ni personne. Fit-elle décontenancée.

-Bien sssssûr. Ils vont arrivés. Siffla le Darimon.

-Bientôt ? s'impatienta la jeune fille.

-Regarde ssssorccccière !

Il lui montra la cime à peine visibles des arbres. On voyait des petites lueurs jaunes. Cassandra comprit qu'il s'agissait des yeux des Darimons. Ils descendirent, tels de grands chats, à terre. Entourant les deux nouveaux arrivants. Cassandra ne se sentait pas rassurée. Certes, son guide lui avait parlé d'une alliance, mais tout en elle recommandait la méfiance. Justifiée ou pas, on dit bien que la prudence est mère de sûreté !

-Bonjour à toi ssssssorcccccière. Fit une des créatures. Elle se retourna vers celui qui l'avait abordée. C'était Ruizaf. Elle en était sûre.

-Bonjour Ruizaf. Répondit elle.

-Je vois que tu te ssssssouviens de mon nom. Dit il.

-C'est normal. Nous avons été présentés après tout.

-Oui, cccccertes. Connais-tu la raison de ta présssenccce icccci ? siffla-t-il, en s'asseyant face à elle tandis qu'un nombre important de Darimons s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux.

-Non, votre messager m'a seulement parler d'une alliance. Dit elle avec un regard interrogateur.

-Oui en effet, il ssss'agit bien de ccccela. Nous nous sssssommes conccccertés avec les anccciens de notre clan après notre rencontre, et nous avons décccccidé par un accord commun qu'il fallait nous unir car de grands dangers nous menaccccent. Cassandra était abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Une alliance avec les sorciers ? Dans ce cas pourquoi vous êtes vous adressés à moi ? il fallait plutôt aller trouver Dum…

-Non, non. L'interrompit Ruizaf. Ccccce n'est pas vraiment avec les ssssssorcccciers que nous voulons nous allier. Non cccc'est avec toi Cassssssandra.

-Moi ? demanda la jeune fille incrédule. Moi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Voyons, ne nous dis pas que tu ne le sssssais pas ! s'exclama un autre Darimon.

-Je…non. Je suis une sorcière, une simple sorcière. Ok j'ai certains dons pour la magie mais…

-Tu n'es pas une sssssimple sssssorcccière comme tu le dis. Oooh non, loin de là. Siffla Ruizaf en la fixant de ses yeux jaunes. Sssais-tu pourquoi Lord Voldemort te veut ?

-A l'évocation du nom Cassandra recula et frissonna. « Si ça se trouve ils sont ici pour me livrer à lui. » elle paniqua, regarda autour d'elle pour chercher une issue. Elle ferma les doigts sur sa baguette dans sa poche. En voyant la réaction de la jeune fille, Ruizaf poursuivit :

-Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ssssson nom. Avoir peur de son nom ne fait qu'accccccentuer la peur en elle même.

-Mais c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est le plus puisssssant mage noir. Mais tu détiens une puisssssancccce magique que tu n'oses pas imaginée. Elle est là en toi. Et elle attend de sortir avec impatiencccce. Il est important pour toi mais ausssssi pour nous tousssss que tu sssssaccchhes la contrôler. Dit il avec force en vue de la convaincre. Il faut que tu ssssacccches que tes capaccccités ssssont pressssque illimitées. Ajouta-t-il avec plus de ferveur.

-Je… vous… comment vous savez tous ça ? interrogea la jeune fille. Elle avait du mal à croire toutes ces révélations. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'ils disaient la vérité. Les Darimons comme le disait Hagrid ne mentaient pas. Ils réprouvaient au plus haut point le mensonge, la fausseté, et l'hypocrisie.

-Je l'ai ssssssu en te voyant. Expliqua Ruizaf. J'ai ssssenti ta puissssssanccce magique. J'ai ssssondé ton essssprit un bref moment, tellement bref que tu ne t'es apperccccut de rien, pour voir ssssssi je ne me trompais pas. Mais non. Et quand j'ai ssssu que tu me mentais sssssur ton nom, cccela n'a fait que confirmé cccce que je penssssais. Tu m'as aussssi provoqué durant l'entretien. Tu sssssavais que tu n'avais rien à craindre. Tu es une effrontée. Continua t-il avec moins de calme.

Sa queue battait l'air avec force, mais Cassandra releva la tête, elle était certes toute retournée de ces révélations mais elle n'allait pas pour autant se laisser faire. -Et puis, si elle était aussi puissante qu'il le prétendait, ces créatures n'oseraient pas s'attaquer à elle. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

-Bien sûr que je t'ai provoqué. Comme je savais que vous saviez que j'avais menti. Je savais que vous saviez comment je m'appelle réellement. Je voulais savoir par contre pourquoi vous étiez là. Et ne me dites pas que c'était pour renouer des liens entre nos deux espèces. C'était seulement une excuse toute faite. Vous avez vécu en autarcie pendant des lustres. Pourquoi changer maintenant alors que la menace su Seigneur des Ténèbres plane à nouveau sur nous ?

-Je vois que tu comprends vite. En effet j'étais là bas pour te voir. Enfin pour déterminer qui était la sssssourccccce de la puisssssanccce magique, que nous avons ssssenti quand tu es arrivée à Poudlard. Nous devions nous rencontrer. Mais il est vrai en y pensant que nos deux esssspèccces devraient ssssse faire de nouveaux liens d'amitié.

-Ne recommence pas Ruizaf ! s'exclama un autre Darimon, apparemment plus vieux que l'autre. Nous en avons ssssssuffisamment parlé ! Nous accccccceptons cette sssssorccccière car elle représente le danger et la ssssureté. Nous ne voulons pas des autres sssssorcccciers !

-Mais tous ne ssssont pas…

-Ils sssssont perfides, ssssournois, menteurs, hypocrites, une fois la guerre finie ils voudront nous domesssstiqués ! Ou autre chose peut être ! Il n'en est pas quessstion ! Moi vivant jamais ! Le Darimon était catégorique. Ruizaf se tut un instant puis reprit en s'adressant à Cassandra :

-Ssssssi tu le veux bien nous allons faire un marché. Tu représente un danger potentttttiel pour nous mais aussi pour Lord Voldemort – je t'en pries voyons - dit il en la voyant blêmir, oui il a peur de ccccce que tu pourrai faire contre lui une fois que tu maîtriseras tous tes pouvoirs, mais s'il réusssssssit à t'avoir il pourrait te faire faire des choses que tu n'osssserais pas imaginer.

Un long silence suivit les paroles de la créature. Cassandra ne savait plus où elle en était. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle souhaitait conclure ce fameux « marché » avec ces créatures pour le moins inquiétantes. Partir ? Peut être, mais aucune échappatoire ne s'offrait à elle à cet instant. Elle ne pouvait qu'écouter la proposition des Darimons. Alors elle attendit que Ruizaf continue, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire :

-Nous te proposons de t'offrir cccecccci mais il te faudra le porter tout le temps. Un autre Darimon sortit du groupe tenant dans sa bouche une toute petite pierre bleue, qui semblait briller à travers ses énormes crocs.

-Qu'est-ce ? demanda la jeune fille méfiante.

-Il sssss'agit d'une pierre taillée par les Dryades. Elle a le pouvoir d'attirer à toi en cas de danger les plantes de la forêt.

-Les plantes ?

-Oui les arbres, les fleurs, les orties, toutes les plantes. Le Darimon déposa la pierre à ses pieds. Cassandra se baissa pour la ramasser.

-Une minute. Ne la touche pas tout de sssssuite, car une fois que quelqu'un, enfin un sorcccccier a touché ccccette pierre, il est imposssssssible de sssss'en défaire. Tu devras donc la portée jusssssqu'à la mort. Donc attends d'entendre tout ccccce que nous avons à te dire. Cassandra ne broncha pas et attendit patiemment la suite. En prenant ccccette pierre, tu te lies à tout jamais à notre esssspèccce, ce qui entraîne cccccertaines condittttions. Tu nous devras fidélité, tu devras nous tenir au courant de ccccertains de tes agissssements, tu ne devras pas révéler où nous nous cacchhons, ce que nous faisons, où quoique cccce ssssoit d'autre ssssur notre esssspèccce. et tu devras ausssssi venir nous voir de temps à autre pour nous tenir informés des évènements chez les ssssorccciers.

-En gros je sers un peu d'espion ? non ?

-Tu peux le voir comme ccccela. Mais il s'agit aussssssi d'asssurer ta protection. Cccc'est aussssi un honneur de te proposer d'entrer dans notre clan. Siffla Ruizaf.

-Oui je me doute bien que les sorciers n'ont pas pour habitude d'adhérer votre clan très souvent. Mais vous êtes sûr de me vouloir en tant que membre de votre clan ? demanda Cassandra incrédule, en regardant tour à tour chaque Darimon qu'elle pouvait voir. Je ne suis pas comme vous.

-Oui mais tu sssseras une alliée de taille plus tard. Répondit Ruizaf. Mais Cassandra n'était pas convaincue. Elle voyait que certaines créatures s'agitaient et sifflaient de manière inquiétante.

-Puis je réfléchir ?

-Bien ssssssûr. Cccc'est une grande décccision. Et il faudra resssspecter toutes les conditttions. … si tu acccccpetes. Ajouta-t-il.

-Comment pourrai-je vous avertir de ma réponse ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Je viendrai à ta rencontre ssssorccccière. Lui répondit Ruizaf. A présent, Dutsh va te raccompagner jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Vas et réfléchis.

Cassandra jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pierre bleue qui scintillait toujours par terre. Puis elle suivit son guide et entama de nouveau la longue marche du retour à travers la forêt interdite.

Une fois arrivée elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Farouk l'attendre avec Hasan qui l'avait rejoint. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle soigna du mieux qu'elle pu la vilaine griffure à l'épaule de Farouk, puis elle rentra sur le dos de Hasan au château. Le soir tombait doucement sur le parc de Poudlard, le soleil couchant se miroitait sur le Lac, créant ainsi un paysage magnifique.

Fatiguée, la jeune fille monta dans son dortoir et s'affala sur son lit. Des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. « mais je peux pas être tranquille, c'est dingue !» se dit elle. Elle se changea pour aller dîner car ses habits étaient tout tachés de sang. Elle avait bien essayé la formule autolavous, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Elle devrait les laver à la main.

En descendant dans la Grande Salle, Cassandra se dit qu'elle allait mettre de côté, pour l'instant, l'histoire des Darimons, et profiter du repas. En plus les mets servis à table semblaient plus délicieux les uns que les autres, et la jeune fille avait un faim de loup.

Violette arriva en compagnie de ses deux autres camarades de chambre. Une fois assises Violette s'écria :

-Vous savez la nouvelle ? il paraîtrait que la sortie au Pré-au-lard va être annulée !

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ! s'exclama Hyacinthe tandis qu'elle s'étouffait à moitié dans son jus de citrouille.

-Pas du tout. Ce serait une mesure du ministère qui considère que le risque d'être attaqué est trop important.

-Balivernes ! De toute façon ils n'ont même pas été fichus de remettre Black en prison. Ce sont des ratés. Moi je vous dis que Black a été le premier mais que ce ne sera pas le dernier à s'évader maintenant que Vous-savez-qui est de retour. Chuchota Hyacinthe en se penchant vers la table pour se faire entendre.

-Alors tu y crois toi ? A son retour ? fit Violette incrédule.

-Bien sûr. Dit elle avec ferveur. Tu crois vraiment que Potter aurait tout inventé ? je ne pense pas sincèrement. Il est même très probable même que ce se soit véritablement déroulé tel qu'il l'a décrit et puis tout tiens debout. Ce n'est quand même pas lui qui aurait tué Cédric !

Violette fit une moue dubitative. Tout ce qu'elle voyait elle s'était qu'une occasion de s'amuser venait de s'envoler. Elle et sa famille ne croyait pas en le retour de Lord Voldemort, d'ailleurs comme beaucoup d'autres gens. Pourtant la menace était bien réelle.

-De toute façon il s'arrange toujours pour avoir la vedette ! ajouta-t-elle avec dédain. La première année quand il a sauvé ses copains et qu'il a dénoncé Quirrell, après on a découvert qu'il parlait le fourchelangue…

-Il parle le fourchelangue ? l'interrompit Cassandra.

-Oh oui. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que beaucoup ont cru qu'il était l'héritier de Salazard Serpentard.

-Mais comment vous avez su qu'il parlait le fourchelangue, il n'a pas fait une démonstration comme ça je pense ?

-Oh mais si. Justement ! Il est tordu de toute façon. Peut-être le fait de ne plus avoir ses parents. J'ai lu que ça pouvait provoqué des troubles psychologiques. Dans ce cas on ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir. Ria-t-elle. Bref, on a eu un cours où on devait nous apprendre à nous battre en duel. Il y avait le professeur Rogue et l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Lockhart. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu celui là ! bref passons. Alors nos deux professeurs nous ont fait une démonstration, c'était assez drôle d'ailleurs. Et puis ils ont chacun désigné quelqu'un pour faire un duel. Evidemment c'est tombé sur Potter. Et de notre côté le professeur Rogue a choisit Malefoy. Ils ont commencé à se battre, et Malefoy a fait apparaître un serpent sur la table de duel. Potter s'est avancé en sifflant, et il aurait dit au serpent d'attaquer un élève. Voilà. Finit-elle satisfaite de son petit résumé.

Fourchelangue, songea Cassandra. S'il parle véritablement la langue du serpent comment se fait il qu'il soit à Gryffondor ? Mais la question qui lui restait en travers de la gorge était aussi celle-ci : pouvait-il parler aux Darimons ? En avait il déjà vu au moins ? Cassandra avait réfléchit un peu à la proposition des créatures, mais elle ne voulait pas être toute seule à chaque fois qu'elle devrait se rendre dans la foret interdite et toute seule encore une fois devant ces créatures à l'intelligence étonnante et au physique effrayant . Et puis Ruizaf semblait vouloir rallier son espèce aux sorciers. Ce serait peut être un bon début. Elle se promit intérieurement de lui en parler. Les filles se levèrent et rejoignirent leur chambre. Elles papotèrent un moment et s'endormirent sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Drago venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Comme d'habitude il était entouré de Crabbe et Guoyle ses deux gorilles. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle, prit un toast et étala généreusement dessus une bonne couche de confiture. Il bailla et croqua dans sa tartine. Il ne leva pas la tête quand il entendit le froufrou des battements d'ailes des hiboux qui arrivaient du toit pour distribuer le courier. Il avait l'habitude de toute façon il n'attendait rien. Il demanda à Crabbe de piquer le journal du petit à côté de lui pour lui passer. Crabbe s'exécuta et Drago eut tout de suite la Gazette du Sorcier. Il l'ouvrit et vit Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie en train de serrer la main de son père car celui ci venait de débourser « une modique somme » au ministère pour financer « une recherche approfondie » sur le meurtrier Sirius Black. Mais Drago savait que son père voulait distraire le ministère en vue d'une opération qu'il mettait en place, mais il n'en savait pas plus. Il ne le tenait pas au courant de ce qu'il faisait. Drago fouillait de temps en temps dans les placards et les tiroirs à la recherche de quelques indices, mais il ne trouvait jamais rien. Son père était trop prévoyant. Drago avait seulement entendu parler son père dans son bureau alors qu'il venait lui rendre la montre qu'il lui avait prêter. Apparemment il était tombé au mauvais moment. Lucius Malefoy avait tout de suite cessé de parler à son interlocuteur quand il s'aperçut de la présence de son fils. Drago avait juste eut le temps d'entendre le début de la conversation.

Il replia le journal négligemment et continua à manger son toast. Mais une voix le fit sursauter :

-Salut !

-Salut ! répondit-il réjouit en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Tu t'es cachée hier ? Je ne t'ai pas vu une seule fois de la journée. Tiens sers toi. Ajouta-t-il en poussant l'assiette de toasts vers elle.

-Non, pas du tout. Mais en début d'après-midi j'étais avec le professeur Mc Gonagall et ensuite je suis allée voir mes chevaux. Répondit Cassandra en trempant son toast dans son chocolat chaud.

-Ah. Et ils vont bien ? demanda-t-il. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire d'autre.

-Oh, oui. Farouk s'est juste blessé mais ce n'est rien de grave il faut que j'aille le voir d'ailleurs tout à l'heure. Elle avala une gorgée de son chocolat mais à peine avait elle déglutit qu'elle fit une grimace et s'exclama :

-Pouah ! mais c'est quoi comme chocolat ! C'est dégoûtant ! fit elle en repoussant sa tasse. Soudain elle devint très pâle.

-Ça va ? s'inquiéta Drago en la voyant se tenir la bouche.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation. Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? Elle hocha la tête. Mais à peine s'était elle levée qu'elle tomba à terre. Drago surpris n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper et elle s'affala de tout son long sur le sol. Il l'aida à se remettre debout mais il comprit avec horreur que ses jambes étaient devenues toutes molles. Cassandra poussa un cri d'horreur, en comprenant que ses jambes n'avaient plus d'os. Drago essaya de la rassurer en lui affirmant que Mme Pomfresh trouverait tout de suite une solution. Il la porta le long des tables, la jeune fille était au bord des larmes et elle se cachait le visage dans son pull. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle, direction l'infirmerie, Drago entendit un rire qui lui était familier. Il tourna la tête et vit Pansy Parkinson. Elle riait avec deux de ses copines en regardant les jambes de Cassandra qui pendaient flasques comme des tentacules. Pansy croisa le regard de Drago et se tut aussitôt. Puis elle sourit et lui fit un signe de la main. C'était elle. Il en était sûr à présent. Sinon la connaissant et sachant quels étaient ses sentiments vis à vis de Cassandra, elle ne se serait pas tut bien au contraire. Il décida de laisser ça de côté pour l'instant et de ne rien dire à la jeune fille. Mais aussitôt qu'il le pourrait il toucherait deux mots à Pansy. Apres tout c'était un peu de sa faute à lui aussi si elle s'était retrouvée dans cet état. S'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle Pansy ne lui aurait rien fait.

Il confia la jeune fille à l'infirmière qui s'exclama les mains sur les hanches :

-Encore vous ! décidément ! que s'est-il passé cette fois ? ne me dites pas que c'est un professeur qui a fait cela ?! s'affola Mme Pomfresh en voyant les jambes de Cassandra.

-Non je pense que c'est une blague de mauvais goût. Expliqua Drago.

-De mauvais goût ! ah oui c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! fit l'infirmière. Posez la sur ce lit. Bien je vais préparer la potion. Vous Monsieur Malefoy vous pouvez partir. Ah oui et veuillez prévenir vos professeurs que Miss Lademist, je crois ? oui ? donc que Miss Lademist ne pourra pas assister aux cours aujourd'hui.

-Cela va prendre toute la journée ? demanda Drago incrédule.

-Oh, oui en tout cas une bonne partie, je pense. Faire repousser les os est quelque chose d'éprouvant, de douloureux et elle restera là cette nuit aussi. Vous pourrez venir la voir ce soir. Partez maintenant vous allez être en retard.

Drago jeta un dernier regard à Cassandra qui regardait fixement ses jambes mollement étalées sur le lit, puis il partit en courant, il était en retard.

Ce fut tout essoufflé qu'il arriva au troisième étage où se déroulaient les cours de source de la magie. Il se rua sur la porte alors qu'elle allait se fermer sur son nez. Il donna alors un bon coup de pied pour la bloquer. Seulement il ne mesura pas sa force et la porte se réouvrit claquant au passage l'élève qui se trouvait juste derrière. Celui ci poussa un cri de protestation, mais quand il vit Drago il se tut et rejoignit ses camarades. Drago ferma la porte derrière lui et prit la place qui restait sur les coussins étalés un peu partout dans la pièce. Il avertit le professeur Fareinight de l'absence de Cassandra. Celui-ci s'écria alors :

-Décidément je ne parviendrait jamais à la voir cette petite ! Veuillez lui dire s'il vous plait Monsieur Malefoy de venir me voir une fois qu'elle sera rétablie. Bien maintenant commençons ! Aujourd'hui je vais vous demander de ranger vos baguettes. Nous allons tous nous mettre en cercle. Allez ! Allez ! hop! hop ! hop ! Voilà. Bien, à présent asseyez vous les jambes croisées, et maintenant inspirez profondément et soufflez.

Les élèves se regardèrent mutuellement se demandant si le professeur n'avait pas déraillé en pensant qu'il s'agissait peut être d'un cours de relaxation. Mais certains élèves obéirent et soufflèrent.

-Voilà. Je veux que vous vous détendiez pour que vous puissiez sentir la magie qui est en vous. Sentez la magie. Essayez de l'imaginez qui coule dans tout votre corps comme une petite rivière qui coule dans vos veine. La magie fait partie intégrante de vous. On ne peut vous l'enlever. Si tel était le cas vous ne pourriez plus vivre normalement vous seriez comme démuni d'une partie de vous même. Alors sentez la, respirez la, puisez dans votre magie.

Tous les élèves à présent avaient fermé les yeux et respiraient bruyamment. Drago comprenait ce que voulait dire le professeur Fareinight parce qu'il entendait par « être démuni » sans magie, tout simplement parce qu'il l'avait déjà vécu. Son père lui avait donné malgré ses apparences de fils à papa pourri gâté, une éducation plus que rude. Il l'avait même été jusqu'à lui enlever sa magie pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'était le pouvoir. Ce que Drago avait alors ressenti à se moment était indescriptible. C'était comme s'il s'était senti à la fois vide et nouveau. Mais cela pendant un bref instant. La sensation de vide s'était répandu depuis son cœur dans tout son corps. Ensuite il avait eu mal, un mal être général. Drago ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ce mal être.

Maintenant écoutez moi bien. Ce que je vais vous demander, vous êtes tous capables de le faire, c'est néanmoins difficile et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tout le monde réussisse du premier coup, c'est d'ailleurs plutôt rare ! ria le professeur. Je vais vous demander de rassembler toute votre magie ou du moins, une grande partie, à l'endroit de votre corps que vous souhaiter.

A présent, les élèves regardaient leur professeur avec des yeux ronds. Comment pouvaient ils faire cela alors que la magie qu'ils avaient en eux coulaient partout dans leur corps ? Le professeur continua sur sa lancée :

-Pour cela il faut vous concentrez sur le point que vous avez choisit, attention, prenez un point bien précis ! Et gardez le dans votre tête. Je dois vous avertir que parfois la magie décide elle même où elle va se concentrer, n'ayez donc pas de panique si vous avez choisit la main et qu'elle se retrouve à votre tête. Vous devez refouler votre magie dans vos membres, dans votre esprit pour la pousser à l'endroit souhaité. Allez-y.

Les élèves se regardèrent à nouveau, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre malgré les explications du professeur. Drago, lui, pencha la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Il avait conscience des regards posés sur lui, mais cela lui était égal. Il cherchait sa magie. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il la sentait répartie dans tout son corps, il chercha à la canaliser. Chose difficile étant donné que c'était comme si vous preniez de l'eau dans vos mains, il y en a toujours une partie qui s'échappe malgré vos efforts. Drago se concentra, c'était épuisant. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et lui faisait mal à présent, c'était comme s'il était trop gros pour sa poitrine et qu'il voulait sortir. Il se concentra encore. Il avait mal. Il s'épuisait.

-Regardez ! fit alors le professeur qui montrait du doigt Drago. Monsieur Malefoy y est parvenu ! Bien, bien dix points pour Serpentard. Bien ! vous m'entendez Malefoy ? hochez la tête.

Drago hocha la tête.

-Ouvrez les yeux monsieur Malefoy, sans perdre le contact avec votre magie surtout. Ne la laisser pas s'échapper. Gardez le lien.

Drago eut du mal. D'un par la douleur qui le lançait au niveau du cœur mais aussi parce que sa magie voulait s'échapper. Il parvint quand même à ouvrir les yeux, grimaçant de douleur.

-Bien, où avez vous mal ?

-Au cœur. Murmura le jeune homme. Essoufflé par l'effort. Sa poitrine se gonflait et s'abaissait violemment.

-Veuillez soulevez votre pull et votre chemise, monsieur Malefoy s'il vous plait. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il n'allait pas s'exhiber devant tout le monde quand même !

-Mais…

-Soulevez votre pull et votre chemise ou je retire les points que je vous ai donné.

Drago finit par obéir. Il souleva sa chemise et vit qu'au niveau de son cœur, sa peau brillait comme s'il y avait un minuscule soleil à l'intérieur de lui même. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Epuisé, il relâcha la tension qu'il maintenait, laissant la magie circuler à nouveau librement en lui.

-Oh ! Dommage ! s'exclama le professeur Fareinight. J'allais vous demander autre chose. Mais ma foi, ce n'était pas mal du tout. Vous l'aviez déjà fait ?

-Oui, une fois. Répondit Drago en haletant.

-C'est ce qui me semblait car vous êtes allé vite dans votre concentration. Reposez vous pendant que je regarde vos camarades. C'est quelque chose d'éprouvant. Et avec une tape sur l'épaule, il se leva et se dirigea vers Granger qui était devenue toute rouge, les yeux plissés.

Drago se rhabilla et regarda autour de lui, apparemment personne ne parvenait à vraiment à concentrer toute sa magie. Cela procura à Drago une énorme satisfaction.

L'heure se termina et les élèves étaient tous exténués, pourtant ils étaient restés assis pendant toute l'heure. Le jeune homme se réjouit aussi de la mine déconfite de Granger qui n'était pas parvenue à faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Avant de les laisser sortir le professeur prononça quelques paroles visant à réconforter les élèves découragés après tant d'effort :

-Bien, bien, ce n'était pas si mal. Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est tout à fait normal, il faut souvent des heures de concentration et d'entraînement pour y parvenir. Mais j'ai tout de même eut le plaisir de voir deux d'entre vous réussir au bout de quelques minutes, ce qui est en soi peu commun. Je donne alors dix points à Serpentard grâce à monsieur Malefoy et dix autres points pour Gryffondor pour le résultat de dernière minute de monsieur Potter ! s'exclama-t-il joyeux.

Drago tourna la tête : encore « saint Potter » qui avait une fois de plus la vedette. Mais bon peu lui importait maintenant, de toute façon Cassandra n'était pas présente dans ce cours, elle n'avait pas pu le voir réussir autant que Potter. Cela le soulageait un peu, mais il cela l'énervait toujours d'être dépassé par Potter. Tout l'énervait chez lui depuis le jour où il lui avait refusé sa main en première année. Depuis il l'avouait sans honte il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui pourrir la vie. Mais il ne fallait pas croire que c'était que dans un seul sens, non. Potter lui aussi avait commencé ce petit jeu qui ne signifiait qu'une chose « œil pour œil, dent pour dent ». mais Drago le savait, bientôt il ne s'agirait plus de petites farces vicieuses mais sans importances. Bientôt, oui, ils se battraient ouvertement. Il fallait que Drago soit meilleur que Potter. Mais comment rivaliser avec celui qui avait survécu au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ?

En sortant de la classe, Drago eut une petite pensée pour Cassandra, et pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie, il se surprit lui même à penser à elle pendant que leur fantôme de professeur divaguait une fois de plus sur le massacre des elfings au cours du XVIII e siècle. Il se promit donc d'aller la voir à la pause déjeuner.

Quand il se dirigea seul vers la table de Serpentard dans la Grande Salle, Drago ignora du mieux qu'il put les regards amusés de Potter et de ses amis. La Sang-de-Bourbe cachait son sourire derrière un bouquin, ce que Drago trouva encore plus honteux. Au moins Potter ne se cachait pas et affirmait que son bonheur venait du malheur de Drago. Il leur lança un regard hautain et s'assit à sa table, seul. Il ne voulait voir personne. Pourtant Blaise Zabini s'arrangea pour venir l'embêter. Il était de la même maison que lui, c'était quelqu'un de prestigieux, qui avait le même rang que sa famille. C'était aussi quelqu'un que Drago appréciait, mais dont il avait apprit à se méfier, car il s'avérait que Blaise était redoutablement intelligent et curieux. C'est pourquoi Drago l'accueillit avec un grognement signifiant que sa présence l'importunait. Mais Blaise s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Il s'installa face à Drago, un sourire limite mesquin collé sur le visage.

-Et bien Drago, ta chérie t'as laissée en plan ? Tu te retrouves tout seul ?

-Elle est à l'infirmerie Blaise. Grogna Drago.

-Oh fais pas la tête tu sais bien que je te taquine ! Il faut quand même avouer que depuis qu'elle est arrivée tu ne restes plus qu'avec elle…

-Que veux tu me dire Blaise ? l'interrompit Drago d'une voix glacial, car mieux que quiconque il le connaissait et il savait qu'il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, ou pour qu'on ne lui révèle rien. Il avait toujours une idée derrière la tête. Cette réaction brutale surprit Zabini qui ne se laissa pas intimider pour autant.

-Tu nous négliges Drago. Je sais bien sûr que cette Cassandra t'intéresses mais tu oublies qui nous sommes. Chuchota-t-il.

-Je le sais mieux que quiconque. Grinça Drago. Toi aussi tu passes ton temps à draguer les filles !

-Oui mais moi c'est différent le maître des Ténèbres n'attend pas autant de moi. Répliqua l'autre. Et puis, les filles que je drague font toutes parties de l'organisation. D'ailleurs, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu as laissé tomber Pansy. -Quoique… Mais moi, je n'ai pas à cacher ce que je suis… ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

-Tais-toi !

-Que diras-t-elle quand elle apprendra ce que tu es vraiment Drago ? tu risques fort de la décevoir, ou même de lui faire peur quand elle apprendra de quel côté tu es ! continua Zabini à voix basse.

-Tais-toi !

-Vous ne pourrez vous entendre, ça ne marchera jamais ! elle te considère comme un garçon doux comme un agneau pour l'instant…

-Mais vas-tu te taire ?! gronda Drago qui était presque devenu rose, ce qui était très rare vu la blancheur de sa peau.

-Je me tairai quand j'aurai fini et tu le sais très bien.

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre !

-Et bien tu m'écouteras quand même. Et il poursuivit. Elle prendra la fuite quand elle le découvrira ! Tu as vu aussi bien que moi, que la chose qui lui fait le plus peur c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En apprenant ce que tu vas devenir elle te fuira. Laisses la tomber dès maintenant, tant que tu ne tiens pas trop à elle et elle à toi. Tu la feras souffrir ce qui est dommage car je trouve aussi qu'elle est sympathique.

-Occupes toi donc de tes affaires, quand j'aurai vraiment un problème de cœur j'appellerai cupidon ! lança Drago.

-Ce sont aussi mes affaires si cela touche l'organisation et tu le sais ! fit Zaibini d'un ton froid. Et si tu continues dans cette voie j'en parlerai à mon père qui en parlera au tien. Le teint rose de Drago s'effaça plus vite qu'il n'était apparu.

-Tu me menaces ? siffla-t-il.

-Oui ! répondit le garçon en se levant. Et tu sais que je mettrai cette menace en application. Sur ce, je te laisse à ton repas.

Et il partit. Mais Drago n'avait plus faim. Non, il en avait marre. Marre de tout. Marre de son sang, de sa famille, de ses soi-disant amis, il fallait dire qu'il n'avait jamais considérer quelqu'un comme son ami, marre qu'on lui dicte sa vie.

Il avait du temps libre devant lui et comme il n'était pas d'humeur à faire ses devoirs, il alla se promener dans le parc dans l'espoir de se remettre d'aplomb et de rester seul un moment. Il alla près du Lac Noir. Il ramassa quelques cailloux au bord de l'eau et fit des ricochets. Alors qu'il venait d'en faire un magnifique, il jeta son dernier galet d'un geste rageur. Il savait que Zaibini avait raison sur toute la ligne. Mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il s'assit sur le sol humide, pensif. Il regardait au loin, ne parvenant pas à faire le vide dans sa tête. Depuis tout petit on avait toujours tout décider pour lui. Cela s'appliquait aussi bien à son comportement, qu'à ses fréquentations. Son avenir était tout tracé. Etant le seul héritier de son père, il devait lui succéder et lui faire honneur. Et Lucius Malefoy ne laissait rien passer. Dès son plus jeune âge Drago eut une baguette dans les mains. Son père avait obligé monsieur Ollivanders à lui en vendre une malgré l'interdiction du ministère de la magie, stipulant qu'un sorcier de moins de dix ans n'avait pas le droit de posséder une baguette. Mais son père se fichait des règles. Il considérait que d'avoir le pouvoir et le sang noble étaient les deux choses les plus importantes dans la vie d'un sorcier. Jusque là Drago avait suivi toutes les directives de son père sans jamais ciller à ses propres envies. Même s'il lui était déjà arrivé de haïr son père pour certaines choses, il l'avait admirer. Mais à présent, il commençait à douter de lui même et des volontés de son père. Drago ne voulait plus le suivre, lui obéir pour des tâches parfois qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui puisqu'il ne lui disait jamais rien de ses projets. Si seulement il lui faisait un peu plus confiance…

L'autre carte qui était entrée en jeu cette année était bien sûr Cassandra. Quand cette fille était arrivée Drago avait joué une fois de plus sur le nom de sa prestigieuse famille. Cassandra lui avait dit qu'elle la connaissait de nom, mais au delà de ça elle n'en savait pas plus, et d'ailleurs elle s'en fichait royalement. Cela avait d'abord déplu à Drago, mais il se dit aussi qu'il n'avait peut être pas besoin du nom de son père pour se faire accepter et respecter. Il s'était alors poser un défi : celui de devenir un de ses plus proches amis sans l'interférence de ses liens sanguins. Il se trouva en difficulté devant le caractère plutôt changeant de la jeune fille. Mais finalement, il c'était avéré qu'ils avaient apparemment tous deux des points en communs. Et il devait l'admettre, il s'était attaché à elle plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Son père lui rappelait sans cesse qu'on ne devait jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un, qu'on n'était jamais mieux servit que par soi même, que d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un était une source de faiblesse.

Drago retourna au château en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Zabini comme quoi il irait tout raconter à son père. De toute façon que pouvait il faire contre Cassandra ? Il ne pouvait pas la faire renvoyer de l'école. Quoique ? Non. La tuer ? Quand même, cela éveillerait les soupçons et l'école était bien trop protégée pour que cela se puisse.

En arrivant en cours de potions, il s'accrochait à cette idée que son père était impuissant et pour une fois il bénit le génie de Dumbledore. Il rentra avec un vague sourire sur le visage ce qui lui valut un regard soupçonneux de la part du professeur Rogue.

Une fois les cours terminés, il se rendit dans la tour de Serpentard pour déposer ses affaires de cours. Mais en passant dans la salle commune, il entendit un rire qui lui était familier. Il se retourna pour vérifier ce qu'il supposait et il croisa le regard de Pansy Parkinson qui gloussait près de la cheminée avec ses idiotes d'amies. Au fond de lui Drago aurait voulu la pousser dans la cheminée où des flammes s'élevaient suffisamment pour brûler une sorcière… mais Drago s'approcha d'un pas nonchalant du groupe de filles avec un sourire collé sur le visage. Elles firent toutes semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu venir, évidemment.

vous pourriez nous laissez seuls un petit moment ? demanda-t-il en prenant le bras de Pansy pour la faire venir dans un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

-Oh ! oui… bien sûr… à toute à l'heure Pansy… couina une des filles en levant un pouce derrière le dos de Drago en signe de triomphe. Il l'entraîna plus loin. Une fois qu'il s'arrêta, Pansy s'accrocha à son cou et lui dit d'une voix mielleuse :

-Je savais que tu allais revenir dans le droit chemin. Tu m'as manqué tu sais ? elle essaya de l'embrasser. Il la repoussa méchamment. Et il s'écarta le plus possible de ses bras.

-Non Pansy je ne suis pas venu te voir pour ça si c'est ce que tu crois. Vexée elle perdit aussitôt sa voix doucereuse et les poings sur les hanches elle lui lança d'un ton cassant :

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi alors ?

-Je pense que tu le sais très bien. Dit froidement Drago.

-Non.

-Menteuse. Railla-t-il.

-Oh ! oh ! attends! Je vois maintenant oui. Tu es là à cause de ta petite princesse ! ricana-t-elle. La pauvre petite ne peut pas se défendre toute seule. Elle a besoin de son Dragon ! elle t'envois à sa place pour régler ses affaires, que c'est courageux de sa part !

-Elle n'est au courant de rien, je ne sais même pas si elle te soupçonne. Fit Drago en restant le plus calme possible de façon à déstabiliser Pansy.

-De quoi m'accuses tu au juste ? d'être sa rivale ? Oh mais attends voir c'est elle qui s'est incrustée, moi j'étais là avant. S'énerva Pansy. Tu sortais avec moi à ce que je sache !

-Nous avons rompu. Répondit-il placidement.

-TU as rompu. C'est toi qui a cassé! et encore je dis « casser ». tu ne t'es même pas donné la peine de m'écrire une lettre pour m'expliquer que tu ne voulais plus être avec moi ! Tu ne m'as pas envoyer de lettre du tout d'ailleurs et après à l'école, je n'ai pas obtenu plus d'explication, surtout quand cette… pimbêche est arrivée et t'as fait les yeux doux ! et toi évidemment tu t'es précipité vers elle ! à présent Pansy était rouge de colère.

-Etait-ce une raison pour faire ce que tu as fait ? demanda Drago toujours calme en apparence.

-A ton avis !

-Donc tu avoues que c'est toi ? fit Drago en souriant.

-Bien sûr que c'est moi ! qui veux tu que ce soit ? de toute façon ça ne pouvait être que moi que ! en y réfléchissant un tant soit peu, personne ne la connaît cette fille et donc personne ne lui veut de mal à part moi. Elle m'a humiliée devant la moitié de l'école ! tu croyais que j'allais en rester là peut être ?!

Drago soupira, ce qui eut pour effet de laisser Pansy interdite. Elle s'attendait plus à ce qu'il l'envoie balader. Mais ce fut pire et Drago le savait :

-tu es tellement prévisible, ma pauvre Pansy !

-prévisible ?

-une vengeance, et qui plus est une belle vengeance mais trop tôt, et pas assez discrète, si tu veux mon avis. Tu aurais du attendre que je ne sois pas là et tu aurais du aussi éviter de glousser stupidement dans les couloirs. Et dire aussi à tes amies d'être plus discrètes quand elles parlent de toi… dit il cyniquement.

-Ça n'explique pas ce que TOI tu fais là ? répliqua-t-elle. Les bras croisés elle attendait, sachant qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Mais Drago, bien qu'il fut surpris par la remarque n'en laissa rien paraître. Et il répondit du tac au tac :

-Je suis préfet à ce que je sache. Et les préfets ils servent à quoi à ton avis ?

-Je suis préfette aussi, je te rappelle. Tu ne peux rien faire.

-Non, pour le moment c'est vrai. Mais je pourrai te dénoncer.

Apres tout ce que tu as fait ces dernières années. Je ne pense pas. Ricana-t-elle. Car moi aussi je pourrai te dénoncer.

-Tu sais ce que cela te coûterai de me balancer et de compromettre ma place au sein de l'école Pansy. Dit il d'un ton menaçant. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ton père ? un long silence s'en suivit.

Pansy le regardait fixement comme pour détecter la moindre crainte, la moindre faiblesse. Mais c'était peine perdue. Drago avait l'habitude de cacher ce qu'il ressentait. C'est son père encore une fois qui l'avait formé ainsi. Ne rien ressentir ou, du moins ne rien laisser passer, aucune réaction, c'était la clé de la réussite. Elle poussa un long soupir significatif, et la tête avec une juste hauteur de dédain, elle se retourna avant de quitter la pièce et lui jeta :

-Que feras tu lorsqu'il n'y aura plus ton père ?

-J'hériterai de sa place, tu semble l'oublier aussi. Il a été claire la dessus pourtant.

Furieuse, elle s'en alla.

De son côté, Drago déposa ses affaires puisqu'il était, à la base, venu pour ça. Puis il se rendit dans la grande Salle pour dîner. Il remarqua que Pansy avait fait taire les gloussements de ses copines qui à présent lui lançaient des regards pleins de reproches. Mais il les ignora superbement, il rejoignit Crabe et Goyle qui étaient déjà attablés. Au moins eux ne posaient pas de questions indiscrètes, et même si c'était le cas il arriverait toujours à les faire taire ces deux idiots. Il était vrai qu'ils pouvaient être bien serviables, et leurs pères entretenaient certaines relations. Mais Drago ne les considéraient aucunement comme des amis.

N'étant pas d'humeur à faire ses devoirs, Drago alla se coucher en se promettant d'aller chercher Cassandra à l'infirmerie le lendemain matin.

Il est intolérable que tu laisse faire ça ! s'exclama Hermione en voyant Ron ignorer lamentablement un quatrième année martyrisé un première année. Et sur ces mots elle s'élança à la rescousse du pauvre petit garçon. Eh ! toi ! oui toi là ! cria-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette d'un air menaçant. Tu n'as pas honte ?

Pendant, qu'elle faisait sa morale, Harry et Ron se moquait du quatrième année qui était devenu rouge vif, il regardait avec beaucoup de méfiance la baguette d'Hermione aller de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Il ne se fit pas prier lorsqu'elle lui ordonna de partir. Elle se retourna alors et avec un geste brusque d'énervement elle dit : et toi Ron tu ferais mieux de faire ton travail de préfet au lieu de pouffer de rire derrière mon dos ! et toi Harry, si tu avais un peu de bon sens, tu ne donnerais pas l'occasion à Ron de rire !

Et après quelques paroles injurieuses, elle partit à son tour prétextant avoir un cours de runes anciennes.

-Bah… laisse Ron, tu sais comment elle est, ça lui passera ! dit Harry en soupirant pour retenir Ron qui allait la suivre.

-C'est tout de même un peu de ma faute…admit-il. Un peu honteux d'avoir une fois de plus fait enrager Hermione. L'année précédente, leur chamailleries étaient devnues quotidiennes.

-Oui, enfin… t'inquiètes pas elle aura oublié ça après son cours.

Et Harry entraîna son ami dans les couloirs pour qu'ils puissent se rendre à la volière. Il devait envoyer une lettre à Lupin. Ce dernier lui avait demandé de lui écrire tous les mois pour le tenir informé de ce qui se passait à Poudlard, car Dumbledore n'était pas toujours présent à l'école et ne savait pas souvent ce qu'il se passait parmi les élèves. Or, comme l'avait fait remarquer Remus Lupin, les plus grandes nouvelles se répandaient dans l'école avant même que la gazette du sorcier. Il avait donc chargé Harry de lui écrire au moindre mouvement ou comportement qu'il trouvait suspect. Et si rien ne se passait de particulier, juste de lui écrire tous les mois pour donner des nouvelles. Harry avait accepté avec joie cette petite mission, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider l'Ordre du Phœnix était à ses yeux important. Cela lui faisait sentir qu'il n'était pas seul à devoir lutter contre Voldemort, qu'un jour il devrait, il le savait, affronter. Il redoutait ce moment, mais en même temps il l'attendait avec impatience. Voldemort avait fait de lui son ennemi attitré lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, « mais il en a pleins d'ennemis à présent, » pensa Harry.

Quand Ron et Harry pénétrèrent dans la volière, ils furent surpris d'y voir Drago Malefoy qui, semblait furieux, il lisait une lettre, apparemment décachetée avec violence, les mains tremblantes. Il n'avait pas entendu les deux autres arrivés, aussi sursauta-t-il lorsque Ron pouffa de rire en le voyant hébété devant sa lettre.

-Vous savez que c'est mal poli d'espionner les gens ? cracha Malefoy.

-Tu te soucis de notre éducation maintenant Malefoy ? Comme c'est touchant ! fit Harry ironiquement.

-Il est vrai qu'il est un peu tard pour vous deux : toi, tu n'as pas pu en avoir, lança-t-il à Harry et toi Weas-moche vous étiez peut-être trop nombreux pour qu'on ait eu le temps de t'apprendre les bonnes manières. Je n'imagine même pas ce que va devenir ta sœur !

-J'oubliai que ton père est un modèle pour toute la société ! jeta Harry qui retenait Ron devenu rouge de colère. Il donne de l'argent au ministère, mais pour faire quoi ? Courir après un fantôme presque ? Quel modèle de vertu pour son fils bien-aimé…

-Ne parles pas de mon père. Dit froidement Malefoy.

-Alors quoi ? Toi, tu aurais le droit de dire toute sorte d'injures sur nos familles, et nous, nous ne pourrions rien dire sur la tienne ? Elle est pourtant loin d'être irréprochable ! qu'a dû faire ton père pour être dans les bonnes grâces du ministre ? Il a envoyé ta mère peut être à sa place ou c'est son argent qui fait tout ?

-Elle est peut être passer sous le bureau du ministre. Fit Ron qui s'était un peu calmé.

-Espèces de… vous…il serrait dans sa main droite avec une expression de pure rage, la lettre qu'il était en train de lire. Puis tout d'un coup il changea radicalement d'attitude. Il se redressa, mit la lettre qu'il tenait dans une poche dans son pantalon et partit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Ron tout aussi surpris que Harry de la réaction de Malefoy.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Harry stupéfait.

Il s'attendait à tout ou presque. Mais pas à ça. Venant de Malefoy, il s'attendait à une réaction plutôt violente, à ce qu'il l'injure de tout les noms possibles, qu'il lui balance un hibou à la figure, il s'était même préparé à le contre-attaquer s'il avait voulu faire usage de la magie. Mais non rien. Il était partit sans rien dire.

Etrange quand même. Il faut avouer qu'on l'a bien chercher pourtant… songea Harry à voix haute.

-Bah… il a peut être d'autres choses à penser. Tu as vu sa tête quand il lisait sa lettre ? il n'avait pas l'air bien.

-Mouais c'est vrai… fit Harry en se remémorant la scène. Il est plutôt louche de toute façon cette année.

Harry pris un hibou de l'école car Hedwige était trop reconnaissable d'après Lupin, et lui attacha la lettre qu'il avait écrite sur l'une de ses pattes. Le hibou s'envola presque aussitôt après. Ensuite, Ron et lui redescendirent pour rejoindre Hermione à la bibliothèque où Ron espérait qu'elle le laisserait copier sur elle pour le devoir de botanique du professeur Chourave sur les Florontherbes.

Ils y restèrent tout l'après midi, pour finir leurs devoirs, car le lendemain, Harry avait décidé, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, de faire une énorme séance d'entraînement le lendemain après midi. En effet le temps était merveilleux depuis quelques jours, on ne s'apercevait même plus qu'on était en automne. Le soleil persistait à briller et Harry voulait en profiter un maximum pour entraîner son équipe en vue du premier match de l'année qui opposait Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Il avait bien l'intention de les écraser. Cette perspective le motiva plus que tout autre chose pour ses devoirs. Hermione fut ravie de voir sa volonté de travailler et l'aida plus d'une fois en relisant ses devoirs et en corrigeant ses fautes.

Après des heures d'acharnement sur leurs devoirs, les trois amis quittèrent la bibliothèque. Ron poussa un long soupir en s'étirant, et Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Au moins on a tout fini. Fit Ron. Comme ça on est tranquille pour demain.

-De toute façon rien ne m'empêchera de faire cet entraînement. Dit Harry d'un ton décidé.

-Tu devrais mettre des séances d'entraînement un peu plus souvent. Conseilla Hermione.

-Ah bon ? Tu trouves ?

-Oui, si ça vous permet de vous motiver pour travailler, tu devrais. Dit elle. Ron soupira.

-Tu veux pas nous lâcher avec les devoirs ?! lança-t-il.

-Non les études c'est important !

-On dirait ma mère ! s'exclama Ron en regardant Harry d'un air entendu.

-Avoues quand même que vous n'avez jamais été aussi motivés pour faire vos devoirs qu'aujourd'hui ! dit elle malicieusement.

N'ayant rien à répondre Ron grogna. Ils se rendirent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, puis dans la Grande Salle pour aller dîner. Harry et Ron racontèrent à Hermione ce qui c'était passé dans la volière et le comportement étrange de Malefoy. Ils furent tous deux déçus de la réaction d'Hermione qui se contenta de hausser les épaules et de dire :

-Il a peut être tout simplement eut un problème dans sa famille, ou quelque chose dans se goût là. Une mauvaise nouvelle apparemment.

-Vous ne croyez pas que Malefoy prépare un mauvais coup et que ça ne se passe pas comme il l'avait prévu ? demanda Harry. Ron hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Mais Hermione le contredit :

-Tu ne crois pas que tu te fais des films plutôt ? Tu as souvent tendance à voir le mal partout !

-Hermione, son père est un Mangemort ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que ça signifie ! s'exclama Harry indigné de voir que son amie ne partageait pas le même point de vue que lui.

-Et alors ? Oui Lucius Malefoy est un Mangemort, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que Drago l'est.

-Bien sûr que si ! fit Ron. Les Mangemorts sont souvent des sang-pur et ils se transmettent ce « sang pur » le plus qu'ils peuvent. C'est héréditaire quoi ! Lucius Malefoy était un Mangemort, Drago en deviendra un s'il ne l'est pas déjà, c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi. Dit Harry.

Il nota alors en regardant la table des Serpentards que Malefoy n'était pas là. Il vit la fille avec qui il restait maintenant la plupart du temps. « la nouvelle » comme tout le monde disait pour parler d'elle. Elle était en train de manger avec ses amies. Les autres filles qui étaient assises avec elle, gloussaient comme des folles, mais pas elle. Non. Elle restait calme, comme fascinée par son assiette de petits pois. Avait-elle reçu elle aussi une « mauvaise nouvelle » comme l'avait dit Hermione ? Ou était­-ce parce que Malefoy n'était pas là ? Ou tout simplement était elle pensive à cause de ce qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt ? Il faut dire qu'elle avait subi une bonne humiliation. « Mais bon le ridicule ne tue pas, » pensa Harry, « quoique pour les Serpentards, ils sont plus orgueilleux que tous. » Il eut alors comme un déclic, la nouvelle était aussi, d'après le l'arbre généalogique que Hermione avait trouvé à la bibliothèque, une sang-pur et cela depuis des siècles. Elle avait peut être reçu une mauvaise nouvelle qui concernait tous les Mangemorts comme Malefoy. Elle était peut être une Mangemorte. Il donna un coup de coude à Ron et la lui montra :

-Tu ne trouves pas que la nouvelle parait louche aussi?

-Mouais… enfin sur elle on sait pas grand chose…

-On sait qu'elle est issue d'une famille de sang-pur. Et puis, elle a été directement envoyée à Serpentard.

- Enfin Harry ! Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des Mangemorts. Chuchota Hermione d'un ton outré.

-Tu as dis toi même que tu la trouvais un peu bizarre. Fit remarquer Harry.

-Oui, mais delà à la soupçonner d'être au service de Voldemort – je t' en pries Ron - il y a une légère différence, non ?

-Elle est amie avec Malefoy. Insista Harry. Ce serait par un pur hasard?

-Je pense que oui. Arrêtes de soupçonner tout le monde Harry, tu vas te rendre malade ! dit elle d'un ton catégorique. Ce dernier bougonna. Il se promit quand même, intérieurement, de tenir à l'œil Malefoy et la nouvelle.

-Il faut avouer que depuis qu'elle est arrivée Malefoy n'est plus vraiment le même. Dit Ron avec clairvoyance.

-Il est amoureux. C'est tout. Fit Hermione en levant les yeux aux ciel, la mine exaspérée. L'amour change les gens. C'est bien connu.

-Les Mangemorts n'aiment pas. Ils sont comme Voldemort, ils rejettent tout ce qui a rapport de près ou de loin à l'amour, fit Harry, d'après Dumbledore. Ajouta-t-il précipitamment avant que Hermione ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. Il savait qu'elle n'oserait pas mettre en doute les paroles de Dumbledore.

-C'est vrai, ça ! dit Ron la bouche pleine. Mon père dit qu'ils font même des mariages arrangés pour conserver le sang pur. Et ça donne souvent des malades mentaux vu qu'ils sont obligés de se marier entre eux, la consanguinité, un truc dans le genre.

-Ça ne prouve rien. S'obstina Hermione. Malefoy est à la base un être humain, et il est encore jeune, il peut encore aimer. Et je pense qu'il est amoureux de cette Cassandra. Et ça, ça n'a rien à voir avec Voldemort ! ragea-t-elle en brandissant sa fourchette vers Harry.

-Tu penses, tu n'en es pas sûre. Dit Ron.

-C'est ça ! s'exclama Harry tout d'un coup.

-Quoi ça ? dirent en même temps Ron et Hermione.

-Il faudrait qu'on s'arrange pour savoir quelles sont les relations qu'entretiennent Malefoy et Lademist.

-Mais on le sait déjà ! fit Hermione qui n'en pouvait plus. Ce sont deux camarades de classe qui sont dans la même maison, et qui sont, à moins d'être amoureux, amis.

-Il faudrait en avoir le cœur net. Et puis fouiller dans la tête de Malefoy pour savoir si oui ou non il éprouve certains sentiments envers elle, remarque ça peut être marrant. Ria Harry.

-Ah ouais ?Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? demanda Ron. Tu ne vas quand même pas lui demander qu'il te parle de ses rêves ou quelque chose dans ce genre là ?!

-Je ne sais pas… il y a le véritasérum, mais bon je préfèrerai qu'il ne sache pas que je l'espionne, ou que je m'occupe de lui, tu vois ? Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour qu'il nous dise ce qu'il pense sans qu'il sache que c'est nous.

-N'importe quoi ! fit Hermione agacée.

-Tu pourrais nous aider ! Dit Ron.

-Pas question. Vous le faites si vous voulez, mais ne me mêlez pas à ça. C'est trop puéril !

-Hermione quitta la table. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard en haussant les épaules. Pour eux, Hermione avait parfois des réactions étranges et excessives.

Le lendemain après midi, comme l'espérait Harry, le soleil brillait et une brise légère caressait les joues. Il donna quelques conseils à ses équipiers avant de débuter leur entraînement de Quidditch, puis ils s'élancèrent tous dans les airs.

Tout en jetant des coups d'œil par-ci par-là sur le terrain, Harry cherchait le vif d'or. Il trouvait que Ron s'en sortait de mieux en mieux, il avait réussit à arrêter quatre buts sur cinq. Le dernier qu'il avait manqué ayant été envoyé par sa sœur, Ginny. Harry se permit de flotter distraitement sur son balai quelques minutes en regardant la chevelure couleur de feu de la joueuse. A chaque mouvement, chaque figure qu'elle effectuait, ils ondulaient merveilleusement sur ses épaules, reflétant les rayons du soleil. Mais il reprit soudainement ses esprits lorsqu'un cognard lui frôla le nez.

-Oups ! désolé ! s'écria plus bas un de ses batteurs.

-Pas grave… grommela Harry. Oui enfin, quand même, recommence pas ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le maladroit refaire un mouvement de tourniquet avec son bras droit.

Lorsque le soir vint, ils rentrèrent au château, certes un peu cassés mais contents d'eux. Harry les avait tous félicités un par un avant de se séparer. Il était fier de son équipe et d'avoir une si bonne entente entre eux.

Comme il n'avait pas tout de suite le cœur à aller s'enfermer dans le château et qu'il faisait encore jour, l'adolescent se rendit chez Hagrid. Il le trouva dans son potager, derrière sa cabane.

-Bonjour Hagrid ! lança-t-il joyeusement au demi-géant qui était accroupi devant lui.

-Oh ! bonjour Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Pourrais-tu m'aider s'il te plait ? Il faut prendre cette racine et l'entortiller avec celle-ci.

-Comme ça ?

-Non, tu vois celle là ne bougera pas d'un centimètre, c'est de la pietratula, une plante dure comme de la roche, mais elle peut servir de support pour mon tontitulus. Et je ne peux pas passer ma main dedans… voila c'est ça Harry ! Merci.

-Je ne savais pas que vous plantiez autre chose que des citrouilles dans votre potager. Remarqua Harry.

-C'est le professeur Chourave qui m'a demandée de les planter toutes les deux ici. Elles ne vivent pas dans les serres, et puis elles prennent trop de place, surtout quand elles s'ouvrent en fleurs-mangeuses.

-Fleurs-mangeuses ?

-Oui. Elles deviennent carnivores au printemps. Et elles mangent tout ce qui peut leur passer devant.

-Je m'en souviendrai. Fit Harry avec une moue en lorgnant les deux plantes à l'aspect déjà peu engageant.

-Tu veux une tasse de thé ?

-Volontiers. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la cabane. Crockdur accueillit Harry comme d'habitude, en voulant lui faire un masque de salive. Il le repoussa gentiment.

Hagrid lui servit un peu de thé dans une de ses fameuses tasses, celles grandes comme des chopes. Harry lui conta ses premiers jours de classe et demanda au demi-géant quel genre de créatures il pourrait rencontrer cette année. Ravi, Hagrid se lança dans une longue explication quand soudain quelque chose gratta à la porte.

-Euh, vous attendez quelqu'un ? demanda Harry surpris.

-Pas que je sache. Hagrid alla ouvrir. L'adolescent se pencha sur sa chaise pour voir qui était là. Il vit deux grands yeux jaunes et entendit un sifflement.

-Ah, c'est vous Ruizaf ! s'exclama Hagrid. Entrez, entrez !

La créature mi-lézard mi-félin pénétra faisant gratter ses griffes sur le vieux plancher.

-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger Hagrid, je ne ssssssavais pas que vous reccccceviez.

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas, fit Harry impressionné par la taille de l'animal, j'allais partir.

La créature posa alors ses yeux jaunes sur lui. Il resta un instant immobile, puis il s'assit sur son arrière train.

-Harry Potter. Cccc'est un grand honneur. Je me présssente, je ssssuis Ruizaf du clan des intouchables.(ce dernier mot fut prononcé en fourchelangue.)

-Enchanté. Fit Harry gêné. Bon j'y vais Hagrid, merci pour le thé.

-J'essssspère que ccccce n'est pas moi qui vous fais partir Harry Potter. Siffla le demi-reptile.

-Non, non, mais je dois y aller, je me suis déjà suffisamment attardé… soudain Harry eut une folle envie de siffler. C'était inexplicable. Mais il se retint. Il fit un dernier signe de la main à Hagrid, salua la créature et partit. Avant de fermer totalement la porte il eut le temps d'entendre Ruizaf dire :

-Etrange… Hagrid j'étais jusssste venu vous voir pour vous demandez quand ssssse déroulerait proccchhhaine ssssséancccce.

Harry n'entendit pas la réponse d'Hagrid. Il était un peu perturbé. Il savait qu'il ne réalisait pas toujours quand il parlait fourchelangue, mais il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce « besoin » de parler la langue des serpents. Il regagna la tour de Gryffondor d'un bon pas pour y retrouver ses deux amis. Dans les couloirs, il croisa Malefoy, qui ne lui adressa qu'un regard méprisant. Il fallait dire que la nouvelle attitude du Serpantard avait considérablement changée la vie de Harry. En bien. Avant il n'aurait pas hésité à jeter un sort pendant que le Gryffondor avait le dos tourné. Harry pensait que Hermione était pour une fois trop simpliste dans son raisonnement. Il trouvait que Malefoy avait un comportement plus que bizarre, même pour quelqu'un d'amoureux. Après tout on ne cesse pas d'être ce qu'on est, simplement par amour. « Ce serait trop beau » pensa-t-il. Il était persuadé qu'il y avait autre chose.

Ce fut Sir Nicolas qui le sortit de ses pensées. Celui-ci l'avertit qu'il ne pourrait pas passer par le prochain couloir car Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, avait encore répandu du gaz étrangleur. Harry fit donc demi-tour et emprunta l'autre passage. Comme il marchait vite il se dit qu'il aurait tôt fait de rattraper Malefoy. Il allait tourner à droite du couloir, celui qui menait à la gargouille protégeant le bureau de Dumbledore, quand il entendit des voix. Il s'arrêta net. Il venait de les reconnaître :

-Mais… père !

-Je ne veux pas de ça Drago ! C'est ton devoir ! Tu devrais en être fier, tu sais à quelle cause nous sommes voués depuis des générations.

Harry risqua un coup d'œil. Lucius Malefoy avait empoigné son fils par le col et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Drago, déjà pâle d'origine était devenu limite vert. Il fixait son père d'un œil rageur.

-Vous pourriez me laisser finir l'école. Assura Drago. Je veux dire par là qu'on risquerait d'éveiller les soupçons si je quitte l'école maintenant alors que l'année vient à peine de commencer.

-Son père le lâcha. Il parut réfléchir un moment.

-Tu n'as peut être pas tord. De toute façon on ne t'a pas encore choisi...

Lucius s'interrompit brutalement, il venait d'entendre un bruit, il tourna la tête vers Harry qui disparut derrière le mur.

-Nous aurons une autre conversation, Drago. Fais tes recherches. Mais je veux que la prochaine fois que je viens à Poudlard, je veux que tu ais trouvé. Dit-il d'un ton plus que glacial.

Drago ne répondit pas.

Harry les entendit s'éloigner. Il attendit plusieurs minutes avant de sortir de sa cachette. Bien évidemment il se précipita pour aller raconter tout ce qu'il avait entendu à Ron et Hermione.

-Et bah dis donc ! Il doit pas être marrant tous les jours son père ! s'exclama Ron.

-Ouais il a l'air assez dur. Répondit Harry. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important.

-Arrête Harry… soupira Hermione.

-Hermione! Tu ne peux pas nier l'évidence ! Il se passe quelque chose ! s'écria Harry.

-Moi je pense que tout se passe dans ta tête. Tu vois le mal partout.

-Pas du tout. Avoues quand même que ça a l'air louche cette histoire ! Son père veut qu'il fasse des recherches … ?!

-Oui, mais des recherches sur quoi ? demanda Ron. Tu n'en a pas entendu plus ?

-Non. Mais c'est ça LA question. Sur quoi ?

-Peut être que son père veut qu'il cherche quelque chose à Poudlard. Suggéra Ron.

-Mouais, peut être. Concéda Harry.

-En tout cas, fit Hermione, s'il recherche quelque chose (elle lança un regard noir à Harry qui souriait en la voyant se mêler à la conversation), il ira d'abord à la bibliothèque. Il commencera sûrement par là, vu que la bibliothèque de Poudlard est connue pour le nombre de ses ouvrages.

-Dont tu as lu plus de la moitié ! ria Ron.

-Hélas non. Mais toi, c'est clair que tu n'en as pas lu beaucoup. Ron allait riposter, mais Harry intervint :

-Et bien, demain si Malefoy va à la bibliothèque nous nous y rendrons aussi et nous verrons quels livres il emprunte. On aura la réponse.

Le lendemain, Harry guetta le Serpentard toute la journée mais sans succès. Le surlendemain ne fut pas mieux, ainsi que toute la semaine suivante. Malefoy se contentait de suivre les cours, de traîner dans les couloirs avec Zabini, Crabbe Goyle, Parkinson, et d'autres Serpantards. Etrangement il restait de moins en moins avec la nouvelle. Elle, elle restait la plupart du temps avec trois copines, Cainbell, et Scraft. Hermione avait alors dit qu'il y avait peut être de l'eau dans le gaz. Mais comme Harry avait ressortit la carte du maraudeur, il vit sur celle ci que Malefoy et Lademist se voyaient de temps à autre, seuls tous les deux.

Harry allait abandonner sa poursuite, quand il vit soudain sur la carte, Malefoy entrer dans la bibliothèque pendant qu'il jouait avec Ron aux échecs version sorcier.

-Regarde Ron ! Il y va ! Il y est même !

-Mmh ? oui, oui… attends tour en E3. à toi de jouer.

-Ron ! on arrête il faut aller à la bibliothèque !

-Mais je suis en train de gagner, ça peut pas attendre ?

-Tu as déjà gagné contre moi des centaines de fois, je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait pour cette partie ! Dit Harry impatient. Aller, viens !

Tous deux se dirigèrent d'un bon pas vers la bibliothèque. Comme Hermione y était déjà (Harry l'avait vu sur la carte du Maraudeur) ils pouvaient s'y rendre sans que cela paraissent trop soupçonneux, la bibliothèque n'étant pas leur lieu favori. Mrs Pince les accueillit d'ailleurs avec un froncement de nez significatif. Du coup ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre Hermione.

Elle leur adressa un regard interrogateur. Pour répondre à sa question muette Harry sortit un bout de la carte qui ressemblait à un vieux parchemin vierge. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il l'ignora.

Il commença à se balader entre les énormes étagères, l'air absent. De son côté Ron faisait la même chose. Soudain Harry repéra le Serpentard. il laissa un livre tomber près de lui, mais de façon à ce que Malefoy ne le voit pas. C'était le signal pour Ron de le rejoindre. Celui-ci arriva quelques secondes après. Ils attendirent que le Serpentard quitte le rayon pour aller voir quel genre de livre il cherchait.

Ils se placèrent au même endroit que Malefoy et Harry lut sur l'étiquette de l'étagère : « sorciers et sorcières, les grandes familles du monde. » La question qui traversa tout de suite l'esprit de Harry fut « qu'est ce qu'il cherche au juste ? » C'était peut être une mauvaise piste. S'il cherchait un sorcier célèbre ? L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage car Ron lui assena un coup de coude dans les côtes. Décidément, il y avait des fois où il ne contrôlait pas sa force. Ron lui fit une mine d'excuse et lui montra du doigt le livre que Hermione avait pris quand ils cherchaient des informations sur « la nouvelle ».

Tout d'un coup, ils entendirent un craquement sinistre au dessus d'eux. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de partir qu'une étagère s'effondra sur eux. Ron voulut s'accrocher à l'autre étagère, mais il lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle leur tomba dessus également.

Harry se réveilla dans une pièce entourée de draps blancs. Il sut alors qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes. Une fois mises sur le nez, il vit à côté de lui Ron. Mme Pomfresh arriva et leur mis chacun sur leurs têtes une espèce de pommade à l'odeur âcre.

Les deux adolescents purent quitter l'infirmerie le soir même. Harry estima qu'il n'était pas trop mal en point pour quelqu'un qui s'était pris deux étagères aussi hautes et aussi lourdes que celles de la bibliothèque. Il avait certes, un peu mal au crâne, mais les bosses avaient été en partie effacées grâce aux bons soins de l'infirmière.

Hermione était assise au coin du feu, dans un des grands fauteuils rouges et or de la salle commune. Ils s'installèrent à côté d'elle et lui demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'ils se soient faits ensevelir sous une montagne de livres.

-Vous auriez dû voir la tête que faisait Mrs Pince ! C'était hilarant !

-Au moins on t'a fait rire. Grommela Ron qui tenait la tête entre les mains. Elle l'ignora et reprit plus sérieusement :

-Mais Mme Pomfresh était hors d'elle. Elle n'a pas arrêté de crier que c'était la deuxième fois qu'un accident comme celui-ci arrivait. Qu'il fallait remplacer les étagères de la bibliothèque qui, d'après elle, sont trop vieilles et pourries…

-C'est la deuxième fois que ça arrive ? demanda Ron.

-Oui. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Rogue nous l'avait dit lorsqu'il avait remplacé le professeur Disniff. Il avait dit qu'il s'était « retrouvé malencontreusement sous une étagère. » fit Harry, pour une fois qu'il écoutait Rogue.

-Enfin bref, elles se sont chamaillées toutes les deux, continua Hermione, puis Peeves est arrivé, ce qui n'a pas arrangé les choses. Le professeur Flitwick était aussi dans la bibliothèque, c'est lui qui vous a dégagé de la dessous. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce qu'avec les deux autres vous seriez encore sous les livres !

-Ouais, faudra penser à le remercier. Fit Harry.

-En tout cas, vive la discrétion ! rigola Hermione. Vous avez été grillé sur ce coup là ! Malefoy vous a vu, il était juste à côté quand ça s'est passé. Il a bien rit d'ailleurs. Ajouta-t-elle moqueuse. Vous ne pourrez plus le suivre maintenant.

Harry soupira, tant pis. Ils n'avaient pas découvert grand chose. Il raconta à Hermione le peu de ce qu'il avait vu. Et elle lui répondit que Malefoy pouvait chercher n'importe quoi dans ce rayon. Il pouvait tout aussi bien chercher un sorcier célèbre qui avait conçut quelque chose, qu'une personne ou un objet. C'était peine perdue. Harry le savait. Aussi alla-t-il se coucher, morose.


End file.
